A New Start?
by OnlyAbstract
Summary: It's been going slow at Plastic Beach since The Fall was released, but what happens when Murdoc sees a raft lost out on the horizon? When Noodle is brought to the island will the group try to get the band together? Or will something horrible stop them?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE/ ****MUST READ!****: **_**OMG this site has a Gorillaz section! :DDD YES I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! :D lol, so I officially have an obsession over the band Gorillaz and I think I may know the characters well enough to write a story about them: ) (well at least I know I know 2D well enough xD) So I wanna try writing one :D lol. Tell me if it's any good! Also, idk if this is the first stories on here that is actually from one of the band members point of views but I am going to do it from my favorites point of view, and I'm sure you already know who that is :D 2D! 3**_

_**Okay so I figure I should explain. I'm no good at making them say things in there.. Accents? Or whatever you want to call it? So I'll try my best. And I know that 2D slurs 'think' and 'something' to 'fink' and 'somefing' but I'm just going to turn anything that starts with a 'th' into an f xD**_

_**Oh and of course I'm aware that 2D is extremely.. Slow but I can't really make him sound slow in his thoughts so you're just going to have to deal with him having enough words written on that blank sheet of paper in his skull to narrate a story. Although we all know that story would mutate into a zombie story… HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM foreshadowing maybe? ;D ;D nah, I don't foreshadow xD**_

_9 AM… or so. Plastic Beach's underwater room (2D's room)_

I sat up slowly. Eyes still closed after sleeping, I wasn't about to open them. For all I knew the curtains on my small single port hole window could be open and that blasted whale be watching me again. I hated whales, and the fact that that sod of a man Murdoc somehow managed to pay one to watch me only made me start hate him. I had no idea how you could pay a whale, but then again I didn't know much at all. I didn't bother to go deep into thought about things unless it was something to do with my music, zombie movies or storms.

Despite my fear, I opened my eyes and quickly glanced at the window. Thankfully the curtains were pulled and there was no way to see the water behind the glass. Yet I still felt like I was being watched.

A shiver rolled down my spine, but I refused to sit still and think about the great beast that could be hiding behind that thin cloth and glass.

I was just standing from my close-to-the-ground bed when a loud creaking rang through the room. I glanced up to the lift across the space to see Noodle step out.

No not the real Noodle, she was supposedly dead. (Though I was trying to avoid that idea and not believe it even if I had seen the El Mañana video myself.) This was Murdoc's death weapon copy of her. Death weapon in the literal sense as the cyborg was loaded with guns and other killing machines right in her metallic body. This cyborg Noodle was used more as a body guard to Murdoc then she was a guitarist and replacement of Noodle. Not that the real Noodle could be replaced, ever.

Anyway, the robot I loathed about as much as I was afraid of stepped straight into my line of sight so I could see every gruesome part of her cold metal body. Her mouth opened and I half expected a gun barrel to poke out of her throat. I was waiting for Murdoc to call that order to her. By now I really didn't care if I was killed or not, being locked in this room was no worse then death.

Instead of the gun though she just spoke to me in her static and unreal voice, "Master sent me to escort you to the recording room."

I blinked, shocked that I was being let out from my jail cell. I hadn't been out in months, not since _The Fall_ album was made and released.

"Really? What for?" I asked.

I got no response, just cold metal hands locking around my wrists and shoving me towards the lift.

"Ow! Okay okay I'm goin'!" I yelped.

Of course it had been a while since I had been on the lift, but even I could notice that it was moving slower and shuddering more then before. This whole island was bound to fall apart at some point. When was Murdoc going to leave? When could _I_ leave? We sold two albums on this island how much more could I do?

"Well face ache. I'm sure you'll be happy to hear that I have found one of our… beloved…band members on a yellow raft in the middle of the ocean not to far from our glorious plastic beach." How was Murdoc capable of making something so great sound so bad and something as horrible like plastic beach sound so great? Even if I had known him for more then 10 years I still couldn't figure him out _that_ well.

"Who?" I asked excitedly, a smile flying across my face.

"That little Japense girl… Noodle." Murdoc drug her name out with venom but I could see the excitement in his black and red eyes

"Noodle!" I shouted, "But I f'ought she was dead!"

"Well obviously not you idiot. Look out there!" Murdoc pointed his long green finger out the window towards the ocean. Way out in the distance you could just barely see a yellow dot that appeared to be coming closer.

"How you so sure that's our Noodle?" I asked.

"Use these." Murdoc threw a pair of binoculars at me, I didn't even flinch at the impact when it hit my head. I was still numb with whatever pain medication I had taken before I fell asleep last night.

I caught the binoculars before they hit the ground with my long arms and held them to my eyes. In the binoculars I could see the yellow dot much cleared, it was in fact a yellow raft with a women in a white dress and a white cat like mask on, dark-almost-blue hair was spiked crazily around the mask.

The last I remember Noodle was… Well anything but a full grown women like that! She was about, what 16 last time I saw her. Flying around on her windmill island like during the _Feel Good Inc_. video. Now everything was different.

"Well do you f'ink she's coming over here?" I asked.

"Where else is she going to go now face ache? Try to use that tiny brain of yours more often maybe it'll get at least a little bit stronger" Murdoc snapped. Then started to mumble rubbish about me under his breath. I just tuned him out and looked through the binoculars again.

If Noodle was back then we were that much closer to being a band again. All we would need was our kick ass drummer Russel, but the last I had heard he had had a big breakdown. Who knew if he was still as amazing as he was before.

Well, we didn't have to be a band. Just seeing everyone again would be great. Even if we could all do without Murdoc.

I glanced at him once more. He was staring off at sea too. A blank look on his face which of course was an angry look for him. Yet his ugly green face seemed slightly kinder at the sight of our old guitarist.

"What did fey say in that movie again? Oh yeah. Fey say his heart grew free sizes that day." I laughed, referring to _The Grinch _which seemed like the perfect analogy to the green skinned Murdoc.

Then he turned to look at me. A glare setting onto his face. I knew that look.

"Uh oh" I said, eyes widening.

"Oh look, 2D's eyes are white, he must be worried about something. Well 2D what's bothering you?" Murdoc said mockingly as he rose from his seat.

"Alright Murdoc it was just a joke. Don't take it so hard." I rose my hands in front of me and backed up as he began to come towards me, his face becoming more demon like as he approached me.

"I AM NOT THE GRINCH!" Murdoc roared and threw himself at me.

I screamed and attempted to run but his full body weight fell on top of me and knocked me to the ground.

I took five hard pounds to the head before knocking out cold.

**Short chapter.. I know :/ Well it's just a start anyway. Not like it needs to be that long.. Did I portray the characters well enough? I hope so :/ I think I know them well enough but at the same time I mite not… idk.. Well yeah.. There should be more soon ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author **: **I feel so lost being back on fanfiction right now. So your going to have to bare with my sloppy explanations through author notes :/ lol.**

**So I'm figuring the characters are going to be really, weird sounding. But I promise I'm doing my best. Also.. I wrote the whole start of this story at like 2 in the morning while in a sucky hotel. So it's probably really weird since I was so tired. Oh well.. Deal! XD**

**Oh of course I don't own any of this. Disclaimer or whatever xD it's all Gorillaz.. yeah.. okay. well.. here we go**

* * *

><p><em>7pm. Plastic Beach sitting room.<em>

I blinked a few times, disoriented. I wasn't sure where I was and I didn't remember falling asleep. Then a huge headache hit me and I sat up quickly. Only to bonk heads with somebody which made me shout in pain, shutting my eyes again.

"Ow! What fa… who is that?" I snapped, rubbing my head where I had collided with the other person. My headache worsening that fast.

"Oops, sorry 2D I was just checking on you." Laughed a somewhat familiar voice.

My eyes opened quickly, meeting… a white mask.

"Huh." I muttered, my brain still trying to catch up to my body, I still couldn't remember anything before waking up. Only that something exciting had happened.

"Noodle get back in here. I have more to go over with you!" I heard Murdoc snap from the studio, my eyes trained to the open doorway.

I stiffened and looked back at the mask I had smacked into, then realized there was a person behind it. That's when I finally remembered what had happened before I knocked out.

Noodle sighed, "Coming, Murdoc." She began to walk away.

I jumped up off the couch and threw myself at her in a hug. Practically falling against her since my legs hadn't been expecting the sudden jump. I was still so disoriented. All I was aware of was my old sister was back with us.

Noodle laughed, "Now your awake."

"Yeah! It's so great to see you again!" I said pulling out of the hug and smiling at her. She was still a head shorter then me but obviously a lot older now. I still couldn't see her face though since the mask was hiding her from me. "Well, sort of. What's wif fa mask?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just like wearing it." Her head dropped down, almost as if she was ashamed.

"No, why are ya wearing a mask Noodle." I pressed.

She held it to her face, predicting that I would try to take it off before I would have even thought about it. "It's nothing. I'll talk to you in a second. Murdoc needs me." She said, then ran off.

I stared after her for a second, she was hiding something. Great.

Either way I was still so happy to see her. Jubilant honestly. I had missed her so much, and no fake cyber noodle was going to make me feel any better.

This was the real one, maybe things would go back to normal with her around now.

I decided to join her and Murdoc in the studio, taking my time as to not be so prone to falling over. It took me a while but all the sense came back to my legs and I was fully operating again. Then I practically charged into the studio, skidding to a stop to see both Murdoc and Noodle holding rum. I opened my mouth to protest against Noodle having alcohol but then I realized she was probably old enough now.

Somehow they hadn't realized I was in the room. They were too busy talking away, getting along as if they hadn't ever been at the end of each others tormenting before. Glasses clinking and a happy atmosphere. All just because Noodle was back, that explains why everyone got so depressing when she left, she was just the happiness of our group.

"Hey guys can I join your wittle party?" I voiced, loudly.

Murdoc glanced back at me, there was a smile pasted on his face. My eyes widened in shock, it had been a long time since I'd seen that. "Pull up a chair face ache."

Of course the nickname wasn't going anywhere. But I was happy enough with the upbeat atmosphere of the room.

"How bout' we play some music too." I said with a smile as I sat in between Murdoc and Noodle in front of the window.

"Sure, put on some of our own. Something new. Show Noodle what we've been up too." Murdoc said.

I smirked, not a full blown smile because I didn't like the way he said we when I had been basically forced to work on the new CD. At least I had gotten most control over the newest one. _The Fall_, I was half tempted to put on one of the songs off that album but knew I would get a pounding from Murdoc if I did. So I turned on a random track from the _Plastic Beach _album.

"Ah, thank you 2D." Murdoc said contently, settling back into his seat and setting his feet up on top of my legs.

I was bewildered to see him so calm and care free.

"See, I told you your heart grew free times fa size today!" I said with a huge smile at Murdoc, hoping to get a laugh from him for once.

"Shut your trap face ache, I'm sure you don't want to go down that road again." He glared at me.

I shut my mouth and the smile faded from my face.

Then Noodle started to laugh, and I looked at her. My smile coming back slightly.

"2D you haven't changed at all." She said.

"Well you sure have." Both Murdoc and I said.

She sat there quietly, "Yeah I know." She laughed again, a more nervous tone though.

"So, um, Noodle, how bout' you take off that there mask now and let us see your real face." I said, giving her a perplexed look.

"Yeah, I've been thinking the same thing myself, Noodle." Murdoc agreed.

She looked away, "Are you guys going to keep at this?"

"Until you take of that mask, sure are!" I said, giving her a goofy smile, worried I was treading to deep into personal stuff.

Noodle sighed and reached up to the back of her head, untying the string that held the mask firmly in place on her head. Then she took it off, her head low and hair blocking view of her face.

"Noodle." I said, "What have you got to hide from us?"

She looked up, her long hair falling out of her eyes enough to see a long scar running down the side of her face.

My jaw dropped, her brows furrowed and Murdoc's eyes widened.

Silence filled the room, the album turned to another track and nothing but awkward shock was sitting in the room before the beginning of _On_ _Melancholy Hill _started to play. Then finally Noodle spoke up.

"I really hate when your eyes turn white, 2D. It makes me think something seriously bad is going on."

I shook my head, but I knew my eyes would stay that color until I wasn't worried anymore. So I placed my hand over my eyes. I heard her laugh a little at this. "What happened?" I asked.

"It's from when the windmill crashed isn't it." Murdoc guessed.

From the silence I figured Noodle was shaking her head either yes or no, so I peeked through my fingers to see her nodding.

"Ah I see." Murdoc said.

I frowned.

Silence filled the room, I continued to sit there awkwardly with my hand over my eyes. Focusing on trying to not be so concerned over this. I was about to change the subject when Murdoc broke the silence.

"So how exactly did you escape that Noodle?" His voice wasn't worried, only curious. I glowered at my fingers, I wanted to change the topic to something more happy and get rid of the heavy atmosphere in the room. I liked having the happiness back and now this story was ruining it.

"I don't know really, I just managed to make it out alive. I left too, that would be why I wasn't there when you, Murdoc, came looking for me at the crash sight. Although I have to say the cyborg me is pretty impressive." Noodle said, I had a feeling the change of topic to cyborg noodle was an offer to me to change the topic. Yet I refused to remove my hands from my face.

"That robot scares me half to death!" I said rather loudly, back straightening to show I was serious.

"Well it's still pretty cool that you were able to do that Murdoc, but yeah, a little creepy." Noodle's voice was slowly quieting.

"Well I belI-"

"Hey Noodle, are you gettin' tired yet?" I asked, cutting Murdoc's defensive comment off.

I felt a slap in the back of my head and I 'oofed' but still listening for Noodle's response. Ignoring Murdoc. I could hear him growling at my evasiveness, he was so used to controlling me like a puppet.

"Well it's only 7:30. But yeah I am kind of tired since I've been going non stop since the boat got bombed." Noodle said.

"What boat got bombed?"

"Nevermind 2D." Noodle said, I could hear Murdoc snickering behind me, he obviously knew something.

"Alrighty," even to my own ears I sounded deflated.

"Well then Noodle why don't you come with me and we'll set up a place for you to sleep tonight. Tomorrow I'll get Dave to build you a nice room wherever you want." Murdoc said. My hands were still covering my eyes but I heard his chair squeak and the clink of his empty glass hitting the table as he stood up.

"Okay, sounds good. But who's Dave?" Noodle asked, I could tell she was still sitting and was facing me just by the way her voice was directed.

"He's supposed to be fixing some stuff in the engine room but I think he's doing more harm then good. Gotta make em' do something worth paying em' for while on this island." Murdoc said, I heard his footsteps recede out the door.

It went silent, or at least somewhat as music was still playing. Then it stopped and I realized Noodle must have stopped it.

Then she grabbed my hand and pulled it away from my eyes. I opened them as I had had them closed behind it and she was smiling slightly at me, a laugh only an inch away from her mouth. I smiled again. Not knowing what to say.

She laughed, "Still love that gap in your teeth 2D." She said.

I realized she was still holding my hand as she stood up and pulled me up with her. Forcing me to follow her after Murdoc by dragging me behind her by my arm. Just like old times. I couldn't have been happier at that moment. But at the same time, something felt slightly… different.

_10pm Murdoc's room._

After Murdoc and I had made a makeshift bed for Noodle we said our goodnights and both went upstairs to his room for a while. Though Noodle only gave Murdoc a pat on the back when going to bed I was happy to get a huge hug that reminded me of the first few weeks after she had burst out of that 10 foot wooden crate she had been in.

But still at the same time it felt slightly… off. Something was different about Noodle and more then just the fact that she was older now. We all realized she was growing up right under our noses before we all split up after _Demon Days_ so it wasn't that a big of a shocker to see her like this. There was something else that was different but I just couldn't put my tongue on it.

It was probably going to keep me up all night though.

Up in Murdoc's room I had been exploring through the large pile of boxes in the corner. I had never been in his room despite how long we had been on the beach now. I had always been secluded to my little underwater room infested with whales. I shivered at the memory of the whale and glanced over at Murdoc, laying on his bed and looking at a Jazz magazine.

How weird that the man read Jazz magazines when he listened to anything but Jazz. It was normal to hear metal blasting around the island if it wasn't our own records. I guess it was just another weird thing about the man, like his absolute repulsion towards the movie or anything to do with Pinocchio.

I could remember sitting and watching the Disney movie Pinocchio with Russel and Noodle back at Kong Studios one night. One of the few movies I wasn't drunk or completely out of my mind on pain killers while watching. When Murdoc walked in to see what we were up too. No one had ever questioned what he did down in his Winnebago while we were sitting around upstairs, yet he always wanted to know what we were doing.

But once Murdoc's eyes hit the TV and saw the little wooden puppet boy he screamed specifically at me and threw whatever he was holding in his hand at my head. I fell forward as I was already suffering from a severe migraine that night, although I couldn't remember if it was a hangover or not. Either way after he chucked what he was holding at my head he decided to walk up to the DVD player, rip the Pinocchio disc out by hand and smash it to pieces with his boot in hand to the point where it was just dust on the carpet. Then walked out.

Nobody questioned it. Russel Noodle and I just silently looked for another movie to watch and hoped that Murdoc wasn't going to come into the room again.

"Hey Murdoc?" I called from the banana box I was sitting on.

"Yes face ache." He said nonchalantly, eyes still glued to the magazine.

"Do you suppose that we'll ever find Russel again?"

Murdoc set the magazine down on top of his bare stomach. I had obviously caught his attention.

"Well I'd like to." He said, eyes staring up at the ceiling distractedly, "Remind me to ask Noodle if she's seen him recently tomorrow."

I just looked at him, my gaze blank.

He sat up with a groan and reached over to his side table, pulling open the drawer with some difficulty and taking out a pad of paper and a pen like you would find in a hotel. "Why in hell am I asking you to remember something. Your probably going to end up either drunk, stoned or blacking out by the end of the night." He muttered to himself.

"That's what I was finking." I said and looked down at my hands, holding a book that I had found in the pile of boxes. "Murdoc? I found fis book in your boxes over ere'. Do ya want me to go put it on the shelf down stairs?"

"Huh?" He looked over at what I was holding, "Oh sure sure sure. Go ahead." He looked back down at the paper, "Now what was I going to write again." He muttered under his breath.

"To ask if Noodle has seen Russel lately." I helped.

"Oh yes." He scribbled down words on the paper then tore off the sheet he had wrote on and stuck it to the lamp shade on the side table facing his bed.

"How'd ya get it to stick like that?" I asked, confused at how it didn't fall right away without tape.

"It's called a post it note you dumb. Now go back to your own room and go to bed." Murdoc snapped. His old self starting to slip back now that Noodle wasn't around and sleeping.

"Okay." I said quietly, then stood up and walked over to the lift, getting on and heading down one level to the study. I jumped off quickly and stuck the book on the only gap in the shelf, pushing it in. Then the book case opened up. I jumped and stared at the shadowed stairwell that had appeared in front of me. I scratched my head, but didn't have the energy to go explore what lay beyond the staircase. So I just walked back over to the lift and rode it down to my underwater room.

Back down there my eyes immediately trained to the port hole. The curtains had blown open a smidgen to show a small sliver of the window. I noticed there was something tapped to it and I crawled on my bed to the port hole and hesitantly opened the curtains. There was a note tapped to it, blocking out any view of the ocean beyond. The note read:

_Don't worry, I'll take care of the whale soon. He'll either be dead or to scared to swim anywhere near here ever again once I'm done with him. : )_

_~Noodle_

"When did she get down to my room?" I asked myself, scratching my head again. I sat down, turning away from the note and glancing around my room. Wondering if she was still down here.

Then I noticed her white mask was laying on top of my cupboard. It looked as if she had just forgotten it there. I guess I wasn't going to bed yet.

I grabbed the mask and boarded the lift once again. Riding it back up to the study where Noodle was sleeping on the couch.

She was wrapped in about five blankets, two of which were mine and my favorite ones but I let her borrow them, knowing she would need them more then me. She was asleep, the outline of her body under the blankets rising up and down softly. Just the sight of her sleeping made me more tired myself. And more relaxed.

I set the mask down on the side of the couch near her head so she would see it when she woke up in the morning. I was half tempted to go write a note to set on top of the mask for her but I had a good feeling the ink was empty again and I didn't want to risk waking her by refilling it now. So instead I just ruffled her dark hair lightly, whispering "Good night Noodle." Then went back to the lift to head down to my room and go to sleep_._


	3. 2D's dream

**THIS IS A DREAM.. THIS PART OF THE STORY IS A DREEEEEAM XD though I should make that CLEAAAR AS DAY!**

**Don't own anything.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>2D's dream<em>

It was late in Kong Studios. About 11 pm. And Russel and Murdoc had turned in early that night, both sore from a night of partying the day before. While down in 2D's room Noodle and himself were both awake, watching a movie they had found on TV.

"Noodle what movie are we watching." 2D asked.

"For the hundredth time, I don't know." Noodle said, laughing at the singers lack of memory.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I can't focus, I'm getting tired." He said.

"Do you want me to go back to my room so you can sleep?" She asked, looking at him where he lay next to her. Both were sitting on his bed, Noodle sitting cross-legged next to him as he lay down facing the TV while holding his head up to see the movie.

"No, we hafta finish fa movie first!" 2D said, a serious look on his face.

"Of course." She laughed again.

"Don't you like it?" 2D tilted his head to the side and looked at her with his vacant expression.

She glanced at him again and their eyes locked for a moment. Silent besides the murmuring of the movie.

"Well?" He asked again as the silence dragged on, poking her knee closest to him to make sure she hadn't fallen asleep in that position.

"Yeah, it's okay." She said, looking down at her criss-crossed legs.

"If ya don't like it I can put on a different one to watch. You know I have tons of good movies." 2D smiled excitedly as he looked over at the shelves full of horror movies.

"Yeah all your scary zombie movies." Noodle said, shivering at the thought of all the scary movies 2D Russel and her had watched before.

"Ya don't like fose eifer?" He asked shockingly.

"I don't like horror movies." Noodle said, hiding her eyes behind her bangs, worrying 2D would think less of her at saying this.

"Do fey scare you?" He asked, sitting up and pushing his face close to hers, widening his black eyes.

She pushed him away with a hesitant laugh, "Yeah a little bit."

"Aw shucks Noodle fere not real." 2D said, hitting her back lightly.

"I know! I just don't like getting scared by them especially when it's this late and were not to far from Murdoc's Winnebago." She shivered.

2D looked at his door that lead to the car park, Murdoc was in his Winnebago a few feet from that door doing who knows what. And nobody wanted to know what it was he was doing.

"Good point. Well what do ya want to watch?" 2D asked.

She looked up at him again, hope fairing her eyes opening her mouth to a smile. "I have an idea."

She bounced up from 2D's bed and went over to one of the many computers on the wall, logging it on and going onto a free movies site. 2D tried to look over her shoulder from the bed to see what she was going to put on but she kept moving to block his way.

She must have found what she was looking for as she turned off the computer screen and made the movie show up on the TV they were watching.

"What's fis?" 2D asked as she bounced back on to the bed, laying down next to 2D who was no sitting instead. He moved down he was laying next to her and looked at her expectantly as her gaze trained to the screen.

"It's an old anime movie that I really like." She said.

"Oh, okay." 2D said, smiling as he noticed that she was nearly shaking with excitement for the movie. He really wish he knew what anime meant but he decided he would just dismiss the word for the time being. "When was the last time you saw this?"

"I haven't seen this in so long, I don't even remember when it was. Now shhh! it's starting!" She said, grabbing 2D's arm and shaking him violently before setting down his arm and using his shoulder as a pillow.

2D smirked yet again and looked up at the screen as the title in Japanese showed across the screen. Trailing along the bottom was the translation of the title.

"One question, is it in English?" 2D asked.

"Yes, I actually looked for it so you could understand." She laughed.

"Fank you!" 2D said.

They watched the begging of the movie silently, Noodle bouncing slightly at parts where she wanted to tell 2D what would happen but forced herself to keep her mouth shut. Which only made 2D laugh more then he already would be as she jumped around excitedly.

About halfway through the movie Noodle yawned and rested her head on her own arm, hiding her face.

"Ya tired?" 2D asked.

"Yeah, I am now." She said, pulling her head out of the bend of her elbow and setting it on top of her arm to see the screen. "But I want to finish the movie."

"We can always watch it again ya know." 2D suggested as he noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

"I know but then Russel and possibly Murdoc would be here too and they always get mad or laugh when I put on a movie like this." Noodle said.

"Really? Why?" 2D asked, turning his head to the side again.

"They think anime is stupid… That it's all the same when it's really not." She looked away.

2D could tell that she was obviously upset that they didn't like it, "well I think it's cool." He smiled.

She looked at him with a delighted look on her face. "You like it?"

"Yeah. But uh, what exactly is anime?" He asked.

Noodle sighed and punched his arm, "2D your so slow. Anime is the way they… cartoonize the characters." She tried to avoid using to big of words that would only confuse him more.

"Oh! So how the cartoons in this movie look cartoon but more real then other cartoons!" 2D said with excitement on his face.

"Yeah." She laughed.

"Well I like it!" 2D said, nodding his head to himself which made Noodle laugh again.

"Yay! Then maybe we can have movie nights with just the two of us! Watch anime movies that I really like and haven't seen in forever!" Noodle said, sitting up and bouncing on the bed again. The thought obviously giving her a burst of energy.

"Sure fing!" 2D said with the same amount of excitement.

She hugged him, though it was very awkward as he was still lying down. 2D laughed again and turned onto his back so he could hug her back. She shifted herself so she was lying on top of him.

"Now we can watch all my favorite movies that I haven't seen in forever!" She said with a smile.

"Yup and I getta see em' too!" 2D smirked.

Noodle giggled.

The movie had ended, the screen went black as the credit rolled around and some Japanese music played. 2D stretched out and yawned then looked down at Noodle. She was dead asleep under his covers and using one of his pillows that he had given her when she started to nod off. He smiled down at her but didn't want to wake her up and tell her to move upstairs to her room. Instead he just went to the computer and turned off the movie. Then went and grabbed an extra blanket and pillow from his cabinet and made a bed for himself on the floor. He hit the lights before lying down and going to sleep himself with a smile on his face.

He had finally spent the whole night alone with Noodle, and had plans to do it more often now too. He was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahah... nice dream. kinda weird. OH WELL XD. please review :3 I could really use the feed back on this since it's my first Gorillaz story.. and I have only been into them for a few weeks now. THANKS FOR READING 3 MWAH LOVE YOU :D<strong> **oh... oh crap I really hope i didn't make it all awkward.. there... oops.. well.. xD LOGO! jk i'm not mitchel davis ;D** **Just another fan who loves to quote him xD**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author Note**_:  
><em>**This will be a short chapter just so you know. I had to cut chapter three apart since it was getting so long and I don't want huge chapters on here.**

**oh and yeah, things are slightly off what they should be in the story. I needed to edit a bit to work with my plot line.  
><strong>

**I don't own anything lol**

* * *

><p><em>11am Plastic Beach kitchen<em>

I was standing aimlessly in the kitchen, trying to recollect how I had even got in there. Then I heard yelling from upstairs, making me jump.

It sounded like it was coming from the skywalk porch.

"What are you doing up there!" I yelled.

"2D! Come up here!" I heard Noodle yell.

Wait, Noodle, thinking her name made me feel even weirder then I did last night when she went to bed. I scratched my head, I felt like I was missing an important thing. Some big chunk that someone was hiding from me. But I knew the person hiding from me was myself. Unless Noodle was hiding something too.

"Be up in a sec!" I yelled back. Putting my hand over my stomach, now I could remember why I was in the kitchen. I was hungry.

I glanced around the room, realizing I wasn't going to find any food by just staring at closed cabinets and opened the one closest to me. Getting lucky to find boxes of cereal, I took an already opened box and ran off with it as if cyber noodle was going to show up behind me and punish me for coming out of my room without permission.

I climbed the stairs in the studio, jumping over the missing step and walking out onto the sky deck. Noodle and Murdoc were standing there, leaning over the edge and staring out at sea.

"Hello." I said.

Murdoc was the first to turn around and gave me a face that was no different then when he was looking out at sea. Barely acknowledging me until he noticed I had my fist in a box of cereal.

"Where did you get that!" He snapped, eyes widening.

"The kitchen?" Why was he so shocked by the food?

"Who said you could take out food?" He snapped again, approaching me and rolling up his sleeves. Too obvious that he was going to pound me for eating. I dropped the box and a handful of the cereal to guard my face.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think it would be that big of a deal!" I whined.

"Because it's not!" Noodle said, then I realized that my beating had been delayed. I looked forward hesitantly and realized that she was standing in front of Murdoc and holding his fist to stop him from pounding on me again.

I lowered my arms.

"We can pick up some more food." She bent down and picked up the cereal box and looked at the label. "And some better tasting and better for you food at that."

She looked back at me and frowned. "What's with the face 2D?"

I shrugged, I didn't even know that I was making a face. She handed me the cereal box back with a worried look.

"Well you look.. Scared.. Murdoc isn't going to hit you." She said.

"I know," I murmured then took the box and walked back into the house.

"What's his problem?" I heard Murdoc say as I walked back down the stairs to return the cereal box, extremely regretting getting it out in the first place.

"I don't know," I heard Noodle mumble.

After putting back the box of cereal I went back down to my room. Laying down on my bed.

I knew I was acting weird. But nothing was wrong with me. I was just so confused on why everything seemed different with Noodle.

I looked up at my ceiling and it hit me. A full recollection of my dream the night before.

Watching a movie with her and her sleeping in my room. All of the events of it.

Why was it bothering me this much though. Even when I didn't remember it, it had left a strange feeling deep in the pit of my gut. I threw my arm over my eyes and groaned.

So maybe the problem was me. But I still wasn't sure what it was that was bothering me so much about Noodle.

I heard the squeaking of the lift before it even got to my floor. I sat up quickly, trying to mask my confusion as quick as possible. The lift's door opened and cyber noodle walked out.

"God…" I cut myself off before swearing. "What do you want!" I snapped at the robot. My fear of it was starting to disappear even though it hadn't changed one bit.

The metal robot glared at me and pointed to the lift, telling me to get on with no words. I glared and rolled my eyes but stood up and walked onto the elevator. Knowing I would only be handcuffed by her metal hands if I didn't follow the directions.

Back upstairs I was directed into the studio where Murdoc and Noodle were. Murdoc was fully dressed for once and Noodle had changed into jeans and a t-shirt. She now actually looked like herself.

"Did you pack anything 2D?" Murdoc asked when he noticed me, annoyance being pasted on his face.

"Huh?" I said, looking at him shocked.

Murdoc looked down at cyber noodle and rose an eyebrow. "You were suppose to tell him what was going on."

"I didn't want to have to tell him. He looked ready to tear my head off, and with all the electronics in his room I wasn't about to risk it." the robot said.

Shock rolled through me, making me straighten my back. Since when did that hunk of metal show any emotion? Especially fear and even more especially towards me!

Murdoc and Noodle looked at me with surprise. I just shrugged. Shocked myself too.

"Well okay then." Murdoc mumbled and shooed the robot away. "Well 2D. Noodle knows where Russel is."

My shock disappeared and joy took it's place. Any of that weird emotion in me dissolving beneath the thrill. "Really? Are we going to go find him?"

"Yeah, we need you to get dressed warmly and pack a bag of anything on the island that you need."

I nodded excitedly then turned and went off to quickly pack.

* * *

><p><strong>Please please please review :3 you don't even have to be a memeber to review, I'd just like some sort of feedback from anyone reading this. and I know some people are since my traffic thing says so xD so pleeeeeeeease give me some feedback :3<strong>

**anyway, chapter four should be up tomorrow if not tonight. thanks for reading :D  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Author Note: GAAAHH! this one turned out a lot longer then I meant x( I was going to take off the last part and put into it's own chapter but it was too short and only like 1,000 words less on this. So i decided against it... While I guess I managed to finish this one and got it up in the same night as the last.. lucky you (or anyone who was waiting for this to update lol) **

**Well in my opinion this chapter has a bit of gush (what I call romantic parts) in it.. lol.. I find it funny how I didn't really like the pairing ideas from the fans of Gorillaz before I started my own fanfic. Now I absolutely love the Noodle x 2D pairing even if it seems slightly weird xD.**

**Don't own anything of course.**

* * *

><p><em>2p.m. submarine jetty<em>

Murdoc had thrown all our luggage into the back of the submarine where he thought it would be safe. Then plugged cyber noodle into her charger in the passenger back, closing it. Noodle and I were climbing in, I went down first then offered to help her down but she managed to just jump straight into the cockpit rather then go down the ladder like I had.

"Please tell me it won't be impossible to reach our luggage during the trip Murdoc." Noodle sighed.

Murdoc just pointed to the back and both Noodle and I looked bag to see the bags were of easy access. There was also a bench and a bed in the back.

"How long is this going to take?" I asked.

"It could be a while." Noodle said hesitantly.

"A few days actually." Murdoc said. "So go get comfy back there you two. I don't want to hear any whining about being bored like some two year old baby." He gave a pointed look at me as if I whined all the time.

"The only who would be whining in here would be you Murdoc. No driving while intoxicated." Noodle tore the bottle of rum out of Murdoc's hands and gave it to me. "That means no drinking at all on this trip since neither 2D or I know how to operate this thing."

Murdoc's eyes grew wide and angry. "I am fully capable of driving this submarine while drunk!"

"I'd trust 2D drunk of his ass quicker then I'd trust you with one drink while driving this thing!" Noodle snapped. I rose my eyebrow, shocked that she would trust me at all when I was drunk.

Murdoc glared at her and I saw his hands clamp into fists but he just turned and went to the drivers seat. Muttering gibberish under his breath.

Noodle looked back at me with a smirk on her mouth as the submarine shuddered to life and jerked forward. We both fell backwards at the sudden movement. Murdoc began to laugh loudly, that must have been why he didn't say anything back to Noodle. He already had revenge planned. Even if it was child like.

Noodle just rolled her eyes and pulled herself up onto the bed in the back of the sub. I followed her to the back and sat on the bench across from the bed. Noodle glanced at me then looked down at the rum and smirked.

"This is going to be an interesting few days." She whispered to me and reached for the rum from my hands. I took a drink of it then handed it to her.

"I have a plan on how to get Murdoc back but I'll need you to go grab my mask from my bag back there." Noodle said, jabbing a thumb back towards the bags.

I nodded and stood to go grab it quickly. When I returned though Noodle was already holding a mask, this one had the face of a clown.

"Hey that one's mine." I said.

"Shh!" Noodle said, waving me down, I sat on my knees next to the bed as she looked over my mask.

"I was wonderins where that had went." I whispered.

Noodle smiled at me, I felt my face go blank. But her gaze swept away from mine and towards Murdoc. "You mind if we swap masks for a minute or two?"

"Oh sure, you can wear it." I whispered again, smiling at her.

"Thanks." She strapped on my mask, this one covered her face completely unlike the oni one I now held in my hands.

"Sure fing." I said and watched her confusedly as she stood up with the rum and went towards the front of the sub. I leaned forward so I could see around the small door way to the front.

"What do you want 2D?" I heard Murdoc say.

He thought that was me? I guess he must have been distracted. Even with my mask on you could still tell it was Noodle. It was obvious.

Noodle shrugged, not using words which would obviously break her cover. She looked back at me and lifted the mask enough for me to see she was holding back laughter. I smiled brightly at her. Then she waved for me to come up. I waved her mask, asking if I should put it on and she nodded. So I slipped on the mask and walked out into the cockpit of the sub too.

I saw Murdoc's eyes flick up to the me in the reflection on the window shield. They widened, shocked and confused before he shook his head out and groaned. "Gah, stop messing with me head dullards."

Noodle laughed loudly, slipping my mask up on top of her head the same way I did when I wore it. I took hers off and smiled over at her, glad to see she was happy even though she knew we would be stuck down in a smalls sub for a long time.

Then I realized something important.

"Uh Murdoc, I know tis is kinda, uh, late to be askin' ya but… We do got enuff food for all the free of us right?"

"Hopefully." He said after a moments hesitation.

"Well we can always just eat 2D if it comes down to it." Noodle said.

My jaw dropped and I looked at her, eyes going wide in fear. She smiled at me.

"Don't eat me! I won't taste good!" I yelled, raising my hands and shaking them frantically, backing up.

Noodle laughed and a look of mischievousness fell across her face. "But 2D you look like you would taste so good! A lot better then Murdoc over here!" she walked slowly towards me with her hands linked behind her back.

I backed up further, scared that she was going to take a bite out of me right there and then. My back hit the wall.

"Whoa there!" Murdoc yelled. Glancing back at us.

Noodle stopped and looked back at him, I took the distraction as a chance to run but I didn't get very far. The sub was very small.

"Enough screwing around like that Noodle, it's creeping me out." Murdoc said.

She laughed again, "Okay."

"Now where did he go?" I heard Noodle say, closer to where I had run off. I was hiding behind one of the cabinets by our bags and quivering. Pulled up into a little ball.

I saw her bare foot before the rest of her came in to my line of view. I held my breath since she hadn't noticed me yet. Then she turned her head and looked down. Smiling.

"There you are!" She laughed again and knelt down next to me.

"Don't eat me Noodle!" I said, raising my hands.

She grabbed both my hands and lowered them, "I was kidding 2D, don't take it so seriously. I'm not _that _screwed up in the head."

"Are you sayin ya ah' a bit nutty now?" I asked, looking at her bright green eyes. I hadn't realized they were green, from afar they looked black.

"Slightly." She let go of one of my hands to pinch her forefinger and thumb together close to my face. Showing she meant a little bit.

I smiled, "Well we all know I'm screwed in the head, so no hard feelins. Eh?"

She laughed and pulled me up to a standing position. "Your fine 2D."

I shook my head, "Nope, I ain't got nothin up 'ere no more." I knocked my free hand against my skull (my other hand was still in hers), it in turn made a hollow sound, though I was only creating the sound by hitting a certain spot on my head with my mouth open to make the sound.

She looked at me with slit eyes and a sly grin, seeing through my fake noise making skills.

We walked back up to the front of the sub, all the while Noodle still grasped my hand in hers. She didn't leave go of it until her eyes found the forgotten bottle of rum sitting next to Murdoc's steering wheel.

"Thank you! Any longer and that thing would have been empty." Murdoc hissed, tossing Noodle an annoyed eye.

"It was meant to torment you Murdoc!" Noodle said with a laugh.

Murdoc made a noise not to far away from a growl.

She smirked then walked back to the bed she had been sitting, pushing me and forcing me to go sit with her, not that I wasn't already planning on it.

The sub sat in an almost awkward silence for what must have been at least 2 hours. Only being broken every so often by Murdoc muttering something unintelligible or me sighing. Noodle was dead silent. Laying down on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. A couple minutes earlier though she had been reading some book that she offered to let me read but I had got a terrible headache just looking at the small text and words too big for me to understand.

That headache was now developing into yet another one of my migraines, I put my head back so it was resting against the pillow top of the bed Noodle was on. Every little movement or sound only hurt more. I had my eyes closed and was attempting to fall asleep, hoping to defeat the pain without medication this time.

I was so close to sleep I could feel my body going numb with it when a loud crackling and popping noise exploded through the sub. I shouted in pain and fell to the ground, covering my ears and curling up in a ball. Murdoc and Noodle also shouted but more from surprise. Noodle threw her legs off the side of the bed and stood up, rushing towards the front where Murdoc was cursing loudly.

"What is that?" Noodle yelled over the noise.

"The radio kicked in." Murdoc yelled back.

"The radio works!" Noodle practically screamed.

I groaned in protest, hoping my cry of pain was loud enough for them to hear. Finally Murdoc turned down the static sounds and I relaxed slightly. Yet now I couldn't do anything to stop the throbbing in my head. I could hear a loud ringing in my ears that just kept intensifying the pain.

"2D did you hear? The radio is working again! We can listen to music!" Noodle sounded extremely happy and excited to get to hear music.

I forced myself to open my eyes and smile at her, nodding despite the horrible soreness in my skull.

She smiled brightly and practically skipped back to the front of the sub to play with the dial, put on a station that was playing music that was at least somewhat good. Every little buzz and beep that I normally loved to hear from the radio only hurt more. But I didn't want to voice this to Noodle because I knew she would turn off the radio. She seemed so happy to get to listen to music finally.

And my pain killers were lost somewhere inside my bag, I didn't have the strength to endure the pain of searching for them at the moment.

"Oh!" Noodle shouted, I winced.

Music came through and a loud mixture of guitar, bass and drums could be heard through the speakers lining the sub despite the low volume setting. Then a screaming voice started up. I held back another moan. I had forgotten that Noodle liked some hardcore punk music.

She skipped back to the bed and collapsed on it. I curled myself into a tighter ball, trying to block out some of the noise and lighten my migraine up at least a bit. But nothing was working.

"I love this band." Sang Noodle from on top of the band. I could tell she was expecting a response from me and when it didn't come she leaned over the edge of the bed and looked down at me.

I again forced myself to hide any sign that my head felt like it was about to implode. I sat up and dropped my hands from my ears. Every movement sent at least another 5 crescendos of pain to my skull but I kept my face emotionless until I met her eyes. Then I smiled.

"Who is it?" I asked, my voice was shaky but she didn't seem to notice, too excited to hear one of her favorite bands on the radio.

She named a band that was foreign to me. Then started to sing a few lines of the song in her normal singing voice rather then the loud demonic screaming that was blasting through the speakers.

I had nothing wrong with punk music, I honestly rather liked it myself too. But at the moment I would have gone for jazz faster then this loud stuff. But the best for me was it to just be turned off for the time being. But I wasn't going to ask. I would rather see Noodle happy.

And she sure was. Dancing and singing along to the song with a huge smile on her face almost like a little kid at her own birthday party. The whole sight made me smile genuinely too. Reassuring me that Noodle hadn't changed that much over the years.

_12am. Somewhere in the ocean_

The radio was left on the same channel. It was playing a ton of different genres of music that Noodle seemed to be able to name. She knew most of the songs that came on and would always start singing to them. I knew a few myself but didn't want to start singing.

My migraine had faded to a piercing headache. It hurt like hell, but was livable. I had moved from laying on the floor to sitting on the bench across from the bed Noodle still occupied.

"I hate to say this." I heard Noodle whisper and I looked up from my hands that were patting out the beat to the song currently playing. Her eyes were on me. "But I'm really bored right now." She laughed a little.

I nodded in agreement.

"I should have thought ahead and grabbed more to do then just read. These books I brought won't last me that long."

"A' least ya have sumfin to do." I said.

"Don't tell me your all already complaining about being bored back there." Murdoc yelled.

"Just a bit." Noodle said back with a sigh.

Murdoc groaned, "Go to bed or something." He said.

"I'm not tired in the least bit." Noodle said, stretching as she said it and standing from the bed, she walked out into the cock pit.

I followed her, seeing that Murdoc had pulled some form of an energy drink from an open compartment in the sub. He must have been getting tired himself.

"Well aren't you lucky Noodle. I'm exhausted." Murdoc yawned.

"Well you can't sleep."

He gave her a look.

"At least if you want to make it there sooner rather then later… and not crash our submarine since we can't stop now."

"I can put it on auto pilot." Murdoc said.

"I don't trust that." Noodle said.

"No, it's actually a pretty sharp sub, Noods, it got us all the way to Plastic Beach wifout Murdoc having to steer the entire time." I said

"And we could always just use cyber noodle." Murdoc said.

Both Noodle and I shivered at the thought of the metal girl steering the sub.

"I think I would trust auto pilot a lot faster then that robot." Noodle said.

"Why do ya hafta be so stuborn!" Murdoc snapped, "Ya said you'd trust 2D drunk off his ass before me with one drink to steer this hunk-a-junk and now saying you trust the mindless machine over my smart cyborg?"

"Calm down Murdoc." Noodle snapped, giving him a glare.

"You have no right to boss me around Noodle. Your still just a kid."

A fire ignited in Noodle's eyes as she stared down at Murdoc.

"Uh oh." I mumbled, taking a few steps away from the two. I knew that face, and Murdoc should have thought faster then to tell a 19 year old that she was still a kid.

"You want to say that again Murdoc?" Noodle said with enough venom in her voice to kill a whole herd of bison in one spit.

"Your still just a ki-"

Murdoc was cut off as a new song replaced the commercials on the radio. A familiar laughing, then my own voice came through the speakers.

"They still play this?" Noodle asked, surprise twisting her features.

"Apparently." Murdoc said.

Joy split across Noodle's face and she grabbed my arms and swung me around in circles to dance to our own song, _Feel Good Inc_. I started to laugh and danced with her. We both started to sing along.

Murdoc grumbled, obviously annoyed by our fooling around but he didn't tell us to be quiet.

Noodle stopped swinging me around to do her own little dance in front of Murdoc. I laughed again as he glowered at her for a split second before cracking into his own smile. I could tell in his evil eyes that he was thinking about the video, he had been in heaven during while filming that video.

I looked at Noodle with her joyful smile.

Then had my own flash back to the video. Remembering her floating around on the island by herself outside of the inc. Right before we lost her in the El Mañana video. My heart dropped to my stomach and I launched myself at Noodle. Wrapping her in my arms protectively.

"What are you doing 2D?" Noodle asked with a laugh after yelping.

"No leavin us again!" I said, burying my face against the back of her head.

"What?" She said, stopping her dancing.

Murdoc snickered, "I think he's referring to the videos for this song and El Mañana."

"Oh." Noodle said, dragging out the sound for a while. Then she turned in my arms and hugged me.

"I'm not going anywhere 2D." She said.

"Ya betta not. No givin me heart attacks anymore." I said.

She laughed, "Sorry."

"Don't worry 2D, she won't be leaving my sight anytime soon." Murdoc said, raising his eyebrow.

"What are you saying Murdoc." Noodle said in a warning tone as the song ended.

"Your not leaving."

Noodle rose her eyebrow and turned out of my arms. I dropped my arms to my sides, they felt numb for some reason.

"Excuse me, I'm allowed to leave whenever I want!"

I looked up at her, though I was facing the back of her head. "But ya aren't gunna rite?" My voice was quiet, worried.

She turned to look at me and the anger disappeared from her face, "I won't. I don't want to. I missed you guys to much to just walk away again."

I smiled at her, "good."

She smiled back at me. That weird feeling came back at full force and I looked away.

"But Murdoc." Noodle said as she turned to face him again, "you don't get to tell me when and where I am at any time of my life. Your not my father, no matter how much it felt like you were when I was younger."

Both Murdoc and I looked at Noodle in shock.

"What?" She asked as she noticed us both staring at her.

"You felt like I was your father?" Murdoc asked.

"Yeah, a little. I was 10 what's the big deal?" She said.

"Just a bit shockin'." I said.

"Okay." She muttered.

"S'not bad Noods." I said.

"I know." She laughed.

I smirked at her.

"Okay, go find something to do." Murdoc growled, obviously annoyed at our presence.

"Like what?" Noodle said.

"2D did you bring your iPad?" He snapped at me.

Noodle looked at me, eyes looking at me curiously.

"Oh. Yeah! I do! It's bag in me bag!" I said with a big open mouthed smile.

"Are you kidding me?" Noodle said, eyes wide with disbelief.

My smile shifted into a confused frown, "Yeah, I forga' bout it."

She shook her head, then went to the back of the sub.

"Wait! Don't go digging through my stuff!" I snapped and chased her to the back.

"What are you hiding something?" She asked.

"No, I jus don't want ya goin through my stuff."

"Alright. Just get the iPad out please." She sighed.

"Alright."

_3 am. somewhere in the ocean._

The lights in the back of the sub were dimmed down, I had my iPad screen set low as I played the infamous app Angry Birds. Noodle was sleeping behind me on the bed, having crashed while playing on the device.

I gave up on a hard level on the game and closed out of it. Setting it down on the bench across from me then standing up to stretch. I was getting tired but not enough to go to bed yet. I walked towards the front and peeked around the closed hatch to see Murdoc was still listening to music but had cut off the sound to the back.

I was glad he was being conscious of the sleeping girl back here. Even if the music was set low and was only orchestral music I knew there was a good chance it would wake Noodle up.

I continued into the front of the sub. Taking a seat in the chair next to Murdoc's driving seat. He didn't look at me.

"This is going to be such a long ride." Murdoc mumbled softly.

I just nodded in response.

"Why couldn't that big meat stack be closer to our island. Of course not he had to be on the other side of the world." He growled, over exaggerating.

"He probably didn't even know bout fa beach, Murdoc." I said.

"I know that face ache." He snapped.

I leaned back into the chair and span around in it, finding some entertainment in this, I continued to spin around in circles until I got dizzy enough to sway even when I stopped moving. I laughed quietly.

Murdoc just shook his head, "childish." He muttered.

I shrugged after regaining my balance and sight.

"Why don't you go to bed too, leave me be." Murdoc mumbled.

"I ain't tired." I said.

"Just go try." He snapped.

I sighed but stood up and went back through the hatch, shutting it behind me. The dimmed lights made it hard to see where I had set my iPad, but I found it and sat down next to it. I was facing the bed now though.

Noodle was dead asleep on top, she had changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt three sizes to big for her before laying down to play on my iPad.

That weird feeling was still bothering me since she had gave me that smile earlier. I could now tell that it had been there all night, stronger at some points but I had been to distracted to notice it. I really wish I knew what it was that was giving me that weird feeling. But I knew I wouldn't figure it out my on my own. I wasn't good with putting words to what I was feeling, or thinking either. Which was why people always saw me as 'thick' and 'stupid', I just wasn't good at voicing myself.

A spark of movement made me snap back into attention. Noodle had flipped over so she was facing me now. I noticed then that she was shivering rather violently under the thin blanket. I frowned. She looked like she was freezing.

I sighed and grabbed the blanket I was going to use from under the bench, stood up and unfolded it with a shake, then laid it on top her. Yet she continued to shiver. I kneeled next to the bed and rubbed her arm. Trying to help her warm up, instead she woke up.

It took her a moment before she sat up and rubbed her head. Yawning.

"Sorry," I whispered, "ya looked cold, I was tryin to help."

She blinked and looked at me with an empty stare, then smiled slightly. Shivering again.

"It's fine, these blankets aren't very thick." She muttered.

"I know, sorry," I sighed.

"Not your fault." She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered more, teeth chattering too now.

"Noods why ah' ya so cold? S'not that bad." I said, voice thick with worry.

She shrugged.

I sighed again and took off my dark green hooded sweater and handed it to her.

"No, your going to need it." She said.

"Just take it, I don't get cold easy."

She frowned but accepted my offer and pulled on the sweater. It was even bigger on her then the shirt she wore and she could easily ball up inside of it. Which she did as she laid down again. I pulled the blankets back over here and she finally stopped shivering.

"Thank you 2D." She said through a yawn, then fell back asleep quickly.

I smiled at her. Glad to have helped, then I laid down myself on the ground. Pulling an (even thinner than the blankets) sheet out from under the bench. It didn't take too long for me to fall asleep myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww, look at 2D being all sweet XD Hope you like the chapter. I didn't really know what to make the three do while trapped down under the water in a small sub... and although this isn't exactly what I imagine would happen it works better with my story hahah. I got all the parts I wanted to put into the submarine phase of the story into one chapter... So don't be surprised if I skip forward to when they get to land again. In fact, I'm pretty sure it will be.. Maybe I'll do another 2D dream first though. I like writing about his dreams ;3 Hinting more at the already obvious emotion he's feeling toward Noodle<strong>

**Well, please review! :D THANKS FOR READING :D**


	6. Another Dream

**Author Note:**

****** DNAshurri.. Yes. I'm aware that they aren't on plastic beach -.- This isn't suppose to be a perfect story. Didn't I mention I was obsessed with this group? XD I keep up with everything I can :P *****  
><strong>

**SO ANYWAY, this is another dream of 2D…. I got lazy towards the end since I started it the night before then had to stop and restart it after school and a dentist appointment today lol. Enjoy :3**

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><em>2D dreaming.<em>

I was the only person possible of getting myself lost on a tiny submarine.

But somehow the thing had stretched it's self out into a huge maze of hallways, rooms and random hatches that would open if accidentally stepped on. Dumping you out into the water.

I was scared.

I could admit to that honestly, I was both terrified and cold.

Ever since I had got hit with Murdoc's car while working at the keyboard store I had hated being alone, especially somewhere I wasn't familiar with. And in this place I didn't even know if I would die or not if took one more step. I wasn't the best swimmer.

"Ello?" I yelled out.

There was a loud bang in response, then a strange sound that was scarily close to how I imagined it would sound to drag a body across a floor.

I decided that I was going to be quiet until I found either Murdoc or Noodle, if only I had a clue at where they were.

That same sound rang through the halls, making me shiver in fear. I looked down at me feet then started to move quickly through the hall. Not following anything, just running around random corner and hoping to find somebody. But when I came back to the same window I was just standing at I slowly sunk to the ground. It was hopeless. Even if my brain wasn't as small as everyone said I had a horrible sense of direction. I couldn't map out the halls as I went down them like Noodle could. She had been pro at navigating herself around the massive Kong studios in about an hour on the first day of living there.

God I wish I knew I where she was. Not just for the help of getting out of here but just knowing she was safe. I had the undying urge to pull her into my arms, keep her safe.

The sound of a dragging body was now right next to me. I froze, heart stopping then slamming three times as hard as I slowly stood up and turned.

A black figure was standing at the end of the hall behind me. I couldn't see anything more then the outline, but it was holding something. The body I had been hearing was held by the hair and being dragged behind it.

That's when my breath rushed out of me so fast I felt light headed, I swayed slightly.

I couldn't see the figure but I could tell who was being dragged behind it. It was Noodle.

"N-n-noodle…" I stuttered out in a whisper.

The dark figure made a sound close to a growl. Suddenly the fear in me disappeared. Replacing with a fiery hot rage that made me tense, hands clamping into fists and I shot a death glare at the figure.

"Put. Er'. Down." I slowly growled out.

The dark figure just pulled on her more so she was held above ground. I snapped and threw myself at the figure. Tackling it to the ground, pounding at it's face. I could tell after I was sitting on it's chest that the figure was a man. He was dressed in all black that made him look like nothing more then a shade on the wall.

I continued to fire blows to the mans face until he was spitting out blood. Then he shoved me off of him and stood up, throwing a kick straight to my gut that made me bend over in pain.

The man took a step toward Noodle who was laying a few feet away from us, dropped by the man as I tackled him. I tried to force myself to stand but I couldn't pick myself up off the ground. It was when he reached down to grab her again that enough adrenaline coursed through me to let me launch myself at him again, throwing a punch straight to his jaw that made him fall backwards to the wall.

I got lucky, Noodle woke up at the moment. She blinked a few times before sitting up. Still dazed and obviously in some amount of pain as she swayed when her eyes widened. The look of agony sweeping across her features. I kicked the man in the balls, attempting to stall him long enough to get Noodle up and running.

After doing so the man curled up in pain. I quickly stepped over to Noodle and held my hand out to help her up. She reached for me but wasn't able to pick herself off the ground. She gasped in pain. I froze for a second before deciding to just scoop her up and quickly run.

"2D… Wha's goin on…" She mumbled.

I hugged her closer to my chest. "I don't know. Just relax."

She went quiet, burying her head against me.

I managed to get pretty far from where I had immobilized the man. I stopped for a second to catch my breath, I set Noodle down on the ground.

"I can't move my legs." She muttered.

"Damnit." I snapped, turning to look down the hall I had just ran down, happy to see that the man hadn't been following. I couldn't even see him at all.

I glanced back down at the wounded Noodle, then realized she was no longer there. My heart stopped for a moment.

I jumped, throwing myself off the wall and spinning in a circle. She was no where to be found. No one was around.

"Noodle?" I yelled.

A loud ringing exploded in my ears. I yelped and sunk to the ground in pain. The sound was scrambling my head into pieces. I couldn't even remember what I was doing or where I was. Who was I missing?

"2D!" A shriek sliced through the loud ringing. Helping me to refocus on my goal, I forced myself back up to a standing position.

Where was Noodle.

I took off running again, following the sound until I found the shadow man who was again holding Noodle. I threw myself at him with the full momentum that I had gained from running. The man collapsed yet again, Noodle fell with us but managed to drag herself out of my way. I placed my hands around his neck and tightened them slowly until I heard a gag.

"Ge' outta 'ere!" I screamed in his face.

"Lemme go and I'll leave!" The man said.

I moved off him but continued to hold his neck. I yanked him up from the ground by his neck and threw him back into the wall.

"I never want to see your face again." I growled at him, glairing menacingly at him.

"Deal." The man whimpered.

I squeezed his neck slightly tighter till he coughed violently before releasing him. He collapsed to the ground then seemed to melt into the wall.

I span around and looked back at Noodle after making sure he was gone. I wasn't about to question the way he retreated, I had grown use to supernatural things like that. I went to sit by Noodle and pulled her against me, holding her tightly.

"Do ya remember anything?" I asked her.

"No.. I'm in a lot of pain though 2D… I need help." She moaned.

"I know ya do, just give me a sec to calm down. Then we can look for a way out." I said.

She rested her head against my shoulder, I glanced down at her to see she was closing her eyes. I wrapped my arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

The ground began to shake. I froze, tightening my grip around Noodle.

I looked around the hall, looking for the cause of the sudden movement, then realized a small slit between the wall and the floor, water began to pour through.

"NO!" I screamed, scooping up Noodle again, she gasped.

I tried to move as quick as I could to get away from the trap door but I couldn't move fast enough. The ground gave out beneath us…..

* * *

><p><strong>Blah... I did horrible writting this : sorry :c lol. Well that was another 2D dream, i don't know about you but I'm seeing a pattern xD okay it's not that obvious ;P**

**You should review :D Still could use some more feedback.**

**Thanks for reading**


	7. Chapter 5

__**Author Note: Soooooooo I did one more chapter in the submarine, I only had one thing I had to throw in while they were underwater though so this chapter is just... badly written :/ I apologize now for that xD.**

**I also apologize for not updating for a few days. Been busy/ not really working on this anyway lol... **

**Don't own anything**

* * *

><p><em>6am. Somewhere in the ocean.<em>

I threw myself up. Gasping for air after the horrible dream. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the memory of the hall maze and the man, mostly the sinking floor though.

I rubbed my head and sighed, blinking my eyes a few times before I realized where I was. We were still under water in the sub. The lights were dimmed in the sleeping cabin still and the clock above the door frame flashed 6:25 am. I moaned at the early hour but stood up anyway.

I passed a glance over at the bed I had fallen asleep on the ground next to. Where the person I had been trying to save in my dream had been sleeping. Noodle was no longer in the bed. The blankets were twisted together and thrown towards the wall. She must have just recently woken up.

I stretched out, popping my sore back. The floor had been hard and cold. Leaving me in slight pain now. I was extremely tempted to crawl into the bed and fall back asleep, but after that nightmare I didn't want to risk the chance of falling back into a similar dream.

I also really wanted to stop dreaming about Noodle. This was the second time I woke up after a dream with her in it and felt really weird. It was really beginning to get on my nerves, I couldn't think of or look at Noodle without feeling bad about it or getting that weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I glanced around the dim lit room then opened the hatch and entered the front of the sub. The radio was on a CD, our own. I had walked in at the very end of _On Melancholy Hill_ and Murdoc and Noodle were sitting in the seats. Murdoc had a thoughtful look on his face, with his fingers curled under his chin. Noodle had a shocked look on her face.

They both looked back as me as I neared them. Murdoc looked at me then smirked evilly. Noodle's face was blank and expectant as she looked up at me. She was still wearing my sweater but had changed back into jeans and a t-shirt.

"Mornin' face ache. I was just giving Noodle an… explanation.. of _On Melancholy Hill_." Murdoc cocked his eyebrow in a knowing way, looking at Noodle with a smirk.

"Tha one I can't 'member wha it was bout'?" I said, blankly

Murdoc laughed lightly but still sounded evil. "Yeah, that one." He looked at Noodle again. She glanced down, face tinting red slightly.

I frowned. "Wha's goin on?"

Again with the laughing from Murdoc, this time Noodle completely turned around in her chair. My heart dropped to my stomach and my eyebrows creased into a worried line. I was sure my eyes were white now.

"Nothing 2D." Noodle mumbled, not looking at me.

I grabbed my arm behind my back, looking away too. "Okay."

"What are you doing up so early 2D. You only slept for three hours." Murdoc said.

"Had a nightmare." I said.

Noodle span back around in the chair, "What about?"

She kept spinning slightly till she was facing the front again, then turned slower so she was facing me again. Resting her head on her hand as she looked at me. Her arm completely lost inside my jacket sleeve.

"Well, I was lost inside tha sub but it was twenty times bigger in the back and it was a huge maze of hallways that had a ton a trap doors that if ya stepped on em' they'd drop you inta tha ocean." I said, leaving out the part of the crazy shadow man and saving Noodle.

"Whoa. What made you dream about that?" She asked, confusion twisting her features.

"I dun know." I said.

"Well did you at least sleep… comfortably?" She waved her hand out, trying to find the right words.

"Not really." I laughed.

She stood up and walked passed me, grabbing my arm to drag me back into the back. I stumbled backwards before turning around to follow her. She directed me to the bed and shoved me down on it. I fell back with a 'thunk' that made the bed squeak. I looked up at her in shock.

"You need sleep." Her voice was strict.

"I don't wanna have anotha nightmare tho."

"Just try, 2D." She moaned, "I know you, and you get really out of it when your tired. Just sleep for a while, please."

I frowned, "I'll try." I looked down before actually laying down on the bed.

"Thank you." Noodle sighed, then left the room, closing the hatch behind her.

I laid down and stared at the ceiling. Although the bed was much more comfortable then the hard cold floor I really didn't want to go to sleep and I wasn't sure I could. I turned myself on the bed so I could reach for the ground and try to find my iPad which I had placed next to the bed the night before.

When I couldn't find it with my hands I sat up and looked down to see if it had slid further away during the night. But as I looked around the entire room I realized it wasn't in there.

"Where'd it go?" I scratched my head. Upset that I couldn't find it.

I sighed and fell back onto the bed again. I shut my eyes hoping that I would actually be able to fall asleep. I was tired, but the idea of dreaming again was horrible.

Despite the thought. I slowly drifted back asleep, but not before realizing that there was a reason Murdoc had been snickering so much when I saw him and Noodle. Just what it was though, I would have to find out myself.

_11am somewhere in the ocean_

I woke up this time to yelling and loud laughing. Then the hatch swung open and admitted a bright light. Making my eyes burn at the sudden change from dark to light. Noodle's silhouette was lost in the light as she shouted my name reputedly.

"2D! 2D wake up!"

I forced myself to sit up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and looking at her shocked. "I'm up, wha's goin on?"

She swung herself around the door and grabbed my arm, pulling me up and out into the cock pit. I stumbled and nearly fell as she did so, falling over stairs and the doorway. When we got out Murdoc nearly fell out of his chair with laughter.

"What?" I yelled.

Noodle pointed out the huge windows, in the distance there was a gray dot.

"Wha's that?" I asked.

Then the dot turned, my jaw dropped and I backed away. "Wh-wh-wha-whale.. WHALE!" I screamed, then threw myself backwards, hitting the ground and immediately curling into a ball in fear.

Murdoc's laughter grew, "I… I think.. I think that could be the… the whale… I bribed.. To watch ya!" His words were broken up by laughter.

"No! That blasted whale!" I yelled.

"What?" Noodle said, a blank look on her face.

"I hate whales! There too big! Way… too.. Big…" I laced my arms behind my neck and tucked my head down.

"Your afraid of whales?" Noodle said.

"He has cetaphobia." Murdoc laughed.

"What?" Both Noodle and I said.

"Fear of whales." He finally fell off his chair, hitting the ground with from-the-gut laughter.

"Then yes! I have that ceta.. Cetapho.. phobia." I snapped.

"I didn't know that." Noodle said quietly, "Murdoc told me to go get you and show you the whale."

I glared over at Murdoc. "He knows I hate whales."

Noodle glared at him too, "You could have told me that!" She snapped.

"I wanted to see what he'd do." He continued to laugh loudly.

I screamed, realizing the whale had gotten closer. "Get that beast away from me!"

Noodle looked out the windows, noticing that the whale wasn't too far anymore. "That is pretty big." She mumbled.

"It's goin at eat me blud." I said, quivering in my spot.

"No it won't. It can't get us in here." Noodle said.

"We could always throw 2D out to sea, let that whale get a good hunk of him." Murdoc said.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Don't Murdoc, you've already got him shaking on the ground." Noodle sounded mad.

"Let's make it worse." Murdoc said, I heard him stand up and his footsteps coming towards me. Then he picked me up under my arms, once I was standing he twisted them behind my back so I couldn't move away.

"Lemme go!" I screamed.

"Murdoc! Leave him alone!" Noodle snapped, but didn't make any move to help me. What was stopping her this time?

I squirmed, trying to get away but he only twisted my arms more. Making me yelp in pain, then he shoved me against the glass of the sub. The whale was close enough to us now for my legs to buckle under me in fear. I stared at the whale, my eyes wide. I could see in the reflection on the window that they were white.

"Murdoc! Stop tormenting him!" Noodle snapped, I was too focused on the hundred ton creature in front of me to realize that she had grabbed my arm and was pulling me away from the glass. All I could see was the whale.

"What kind of whale is that Murdoc! It's huge!" Noodle yelled.

"Blue whale. 120 tons." I could hear the smirk in his voice. But I couldn't peel my eyes off the glass.

A sigh escaped Noodle from behind me. I could see her kneel down next to me in my peripheral vision. Then she put her hand on my shoulder, shaking me slightly.

"2D. Snap out of it. It's not going to hurt you." She said.

I just shook my head in a dazed matter, "Get rid of it."

"I can't! 2D stop shaking! There's glass between you and it!"

"That never stopped him from being scared before!" Murdoc said with a laugh.

I was pretty sure she was glaring at Murdoc now, but I still couldn't look away. The whale was passing by the sub now. Too close for comfort even for those crazy sods who loved whales. I was waiting for it to hit the sub and kill us all.

Noodle slipped around me, sitting in my line of view. I blinked finally and shook my head out.

"There. Now just look at me, don't look behind me until I say you can okay?" She said.

I nodded.

"I don't get why you find those things so scary. There just big fish." Noodle said.

"Exactly." I murmured.

Noodle twisted her head to the side in confusion. "Okay then."

It took forever for the whale to pass but eventually it did. Allowing me to relax and turn away from Noodle. Staring at her like that had been awkward. The weird feeling stirring violently in my gut.

"There. Is everything okay now?" She said.

I nodded quietly.

She stood up, holding her hand out to me to help me up. I shook my head and stood up on my own. Rubbing my arm behind my back.

Murdoc had stopped laughing and was back to driving the sub. Yet he still had a smirk on his face. "That was great." He said.

"No it wasn't!" Noodle snapped, "I'd beat you right now if you weren't driving the sub."

"Of course you wouldn't find amusement in scaring that dullard." He said.

She shot him a glare. "Shut it Murdoc. I'm sure I could find a way to wake up that robot copy of me to drive."

I just watched them with a blank look on my face. I could tell I was missing something. I had no doubt in my mind that they had been talking about me while I was forced to sleep more

Murdoc went quiet and Noodle came over by me where I was seated on the floor. She looked at me worriedly. Then her eyes lit up, remembering something and she span around and went to grab something from the chair. When she came back she was holding my iPad.

"Ya have it!" I said happily as I took it from her.

"Yeah, I was playing with it after I woke up this morning. Sorry." She said, sitting down next to me.

"Nah, tis' fine. I was jus' wonderin where it had gone." I said.

"Oh, well I had it." She laughed.

I nodded. "So wha'd I miss while I was sleepin?"

"Nothing." She said.

I nodded again, starting up a game on my iPad.

"I really hope this trip doesn't take too long. I don't know how much time I can spend down here with Murdoc." She said.

"I agree." I mumbled, not dropping the thought that Noodle and him had been talking about me.

* * *

><p><strong>Blah.. nothing really to say xD crappy filler chapter, sorry :P Main plot of story coming up though! :DD SOON! I promise this IS going somewhere xD <strong>

**Thanks for reading:) Feel free to review, I'd love to hear what you think (pssst, you don't have to have an account to review this story :D ) lol**


	8. Chapter 6

**Author Note: I guess I'm saying now while I think about it that.. Yeah things are really different then what's obvious of the videos and stuff. Murdoc isn't doing his radio show. Russel isn't huge and sleeping on the roof. He actually owns the new HQ… oh, and there not staying there mmkay xD**

**Blahh this was suppose to be up yesterday but fanfiction was bugging me out :/ so here it is now. chapter 7 is in the oven xD**

* * *

><p><em>8 pm. 212 Wobble Street, London<em>

"Where ah' we?" I asked, looking up at the apartment.

"Russel has been living here for a while. I got a call from him. Don't ask me how. He wanted to make sure us three got over here as soon as possible.

"What a… Nice place." Murdoc said. Looking around.

"It is a bit… trashed, isn't it?" I said.

Noodle nodded, "I don't know how but everything from our music videos is here."

Murdoc laughed as he realized this. "Look, even your island is up there, Noodle!"

Both Noodle and I looked up to see the windmill island floating above the house, anchored in through a window.

"But. It… Crashed." I said. Grabbing Noodle's arm, still hesitant about loosing her again. She looked up at me and grabbed my hand from her arm. She squeezed it before letting it go.

"This looks like it could be a new one." Murdoc said, then walked up to the door like he owned the place. He only knocked once before shouting for Russel. Who opened the door in a second.

I couldn't help but smile at seeing him finally. Despite what we had heard about a breakdown, nothing had changed. He looked exactly the same. Just maybe a little bigger.

"Russ!" I yelled as I walked up to the door, Noodle following behind me.

"Hey D." He said, pulling me into a hug that squished the living crap out of me. When he let go I swayed a bit before regaining my balance. I walked into the house, following Murdoc.

Noodle and Russel had a very long reunion with lots of laughing and hugging as they walked in the door too. Closing it behind them. I watched at how happy they were to see each other and felt a pang of.. Something. Not the same as the weird feeling I felt after dreaming about Noodle for the past few nights. It was more of an angry feeling then the other one. Another thing I just couldn't put a name too. Yet I found myself almost glairing at them anyway.

"This is a nice place here Russel." Murdoc called from the kitchen. I took the chance to tear my gaze of Noodle and Russel and look back at Murdoc. Trying to forget about the two feelings all together.

"It is." I said, not really thinking before saying anything.

"I thought so. I just don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep up with the place." Russel said. "But anyway, how did you guys get over here?"

"Submarine. It took a good week ok or so." Noodle said.

"Murdoc drove all that way without killing you all?" Russel sounded shocked.

"He switched off with tha robot a lot." I said, then looked around the house. "Speaking of cyber noodle. Where'd she go?"

Murdoc tensed, eyes widening. "Damnit. I forgot to get her out of her charger in the sub."

Noodle and I looked at him, surprised.

"How do you forget your body guard copy of me?" Noodle asked.

Murdoc shook his head. "Damnit!" He stood and charged out the door.

"Well that will take a while." Noodle said.

"How far is the sub?" Russel asked.

"Not that far but it's Murdoc, he'll get tired in about three minutes." Noodle said, making Russel and I laugh at the authenticity of her words.

I span to face Russel. "So Russ where ya been?"

"Here?" He said, cocking an eyebrow in confusion. Noodle laughed.

My smile faded as I tried to figure out a way to word what I wanted to ask better. The two in the room with me must have picked up on my incapability of asking a good question because they both started to laugh at me.

"Your face 2D." Noodle said, smiling.

I scowled. "Wha' bout' i'?"

"It's just funny." She looked at me with a knowing look on her face that made me shrink back. I didn't like the feeling of someone knowing something I didn't then using it against me. That was something I had to deal with from Murdoc anyway.

"I was on my way to Plastic Beach D'." Russel said, pulling my attention back to the drummer, "But I realized I didn't want to swim that far and that the water was really polluted. So I turned back. Got a hold of Noodle and found this flat."

I made a disgruntled face. "I don't get it."

"What don't you get 2D?" Noodle asked.

I shook my head and rubbed my head, "I dun know."

She laughed again. "Okay."

"Well do you want to see your rooms you guys?" Russel asked.

Noodle jumped excitedly like a young girl, "yes!"

"Okay, follow me."

Just as he said it a bang rang through the building and a black cloud of smoke flew in throughout the house. Causing us all the cough and not be able to see anything. I quickly reached for Noodle and pulled her closer to me, I could tell that she stumbled a bit but didn't protest as I held her shoulder. Some of the dust flew into my eyes and I had to cover them with my free hand. Coughing more.

"Ah… oops." I heard Murdoc's voice over the sound of crumbling brick.

"Muds! What did you do!" Russel yelled angrily.

"Well I sort of just ran a car into the front of your house, lards." Murdoc yelled back.

"What!" The black smoke began to thin and fade away as Russel's loud angry stomping receded into to the front of the flat.

I rubbed at my eyes then blinked hard and looked down at Noodle. She was still coughing slightly and rubbing at her own eyes which were watering. Some debris had flew into her eyes and was bothering her more then smoke had bothered me. I grabbed both her shoulders and turned her fully around to face me.

I helped her get the bit of debris from eye then peered at her worriedly as she was still coughing.

"Ya okay?" I asked.

She nodded and looked up at me, eyes still watering slightly. "What did Murdoc do?" she asked, she sounded like a little kid.

"Drove a car through the house." I said like it was nothing.

She laughed, "of course."

"Guess we're not staying here ah' we?"

"Guess not."

Russel and Murdoc walked back into the room. Well technically Russel walked back into the room, Murdoc hung from his neck which was fisted in Russel's big hand.

"Ya guys get ready, looks like we're heading back to old Kong Studios." Russel said.

"I thought it was destroyed!" Noodle said, shocked at hearing our old home's name.

"I saw somewhere that it got fixed up. Just gotta get a few things up and running again, which Muds here promised to pay for. Aight?" Russel shook Murdoc around and he made a strangled sounding 'yes.'

Noodle jumped, smiling, "That sounds great!"

I smiled too and nodded, excited to get back to my old room and house.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahah! I figured I should throw in at least a bit of the new HQ but what I have in store NEEDS to be at old Kong Studios xDD Short chapter. It's all Murdoc's fault anyway, driving a (stolen) car through the house. Tsk tsk tsk.<strong>

**Yeah… I don't know Russel very well, I feel bad cause' his character seems… dry in here. :/**

**WELL, thanks for reading :D REVIEWWW! :D:D**

**(god these chapter just keep getting sloppier and sloppier :s)**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: I have a little something to ask of you people who are reading this:3 Do you think you could possible, maybe look at my friend's music on Youtube? She really is a great singer and extremely skilled on the guitar. Although she doesn't think it herself everyone who has listened to her sing believes she will make it to a record deal and become a serious artist.  
><strong>

**Check out her Youtube page here:**** Auburn Autumn:**

******** ******.com/user/AuburnAutumn21#p/u/8/o8CgDLJV6Xg** ********

* * *

><p><em>1am Kong Studios<em>

"It looks different." I said, looking up at our old house. Kong studios somehow looked, nicer then when we left it. But the scenery hadn't changed, it was darker then normal at 1 in the morning and raining very hard, thunder and lightning crashing every so often.

"I guess someone must have decided to work on it but either the stinky dump or the cemetery drove them off." Murdoc said.

I nodded.

"Oh well, let's just get in before we all get sick from the rain." Russel said. Quickly taking the lead up to the door. He was carrying Noodle, who was dead asleep in his arms and I made sure that I wasn't to far behind him. I didn't want to let Noodle out of my sight, especially when she was sleeping.

For some reason after the first nightmare down in the sub I had grown very protective of Noodle, worried she was going to get hurt despite her obvious capabilities of being able to defend herself better then any of us could. But I was still hesitant when there was obvious danger around. It only got worse once we got out of the small sub and I didn't know where she was at all times. Or that she was close enough that I could help her in an instant.

We made it to the door with no problem, and I knew we wouldn't have a problem either, I just couldn't help it, I had to be close to Noodle.

Russel opened the door and quickly walked in. Setting Noodle down on a couch in the entry room. Which had grown three times as big and more fancy looking since the last time we had been here. I looked around then stood by the couch Noodle was on as Russel wandered around a little. Looking at the huge change.

Murdoc walked in, shutting the door behind him and the eerie quietness of the big empty building settled in around us. The only sound was Russel's foot falls and the muffled storm outside the walls.

I sat on the corner of the couch and continued to look around. I was looking up at the arched ceiling and following a pillar down when I met Murdoc's eyes. He had his eyebrows cocked up in a certain way that made my skin crawl. A smirk set on his mouth. I gave him a quizzical expression before he rolled his eyes and looked away. Walking down a hall and flipping on lights as he went.

A chandelier lit in the entry. Giving the room a warm and bright glow before the rest of the lights flicked on. Showing exactly how fancy Kong studios now was. I blinked, trying to get the little dots of negative light out of my eyes from the sudden change from dark to light.

"Who was the last owner of this place?" Russel voiced what we all were wondering, his voice echoed around the room.

"Some rich couple." Murdoc said, "obviously this place wasn't nice enough for them before so they had to fix it up."

"This won't last that long with us around." I said, matter-of-factly.

Russel laughed, "You got a point there D' Give Murdoc two or three days if even before this placed is trashed like it was before."

Murdoc shot Russel a look, then stopped and smirked, "Not even a day." He said as he thought about what was said. A smirk and deep laugh following his words.

Both Russel and I laughed at that. Then I felt a foot jabbed into my thigh and I turned to look at Noodle. She grimaced in her sleep and flipped over to face the wall. Obviously annoyed with the loud laughing.

I looked back at the two, they were looking at me and I took the chance to put a finger over my mouth, telling them to quiet down. I stood from the couch and picked up Noodle as carefully as possible. Holding her like a baby and glancing back at Russel. I could tell I was giving him an 'I can do what you can do for her' look but I spoke up to cut off any worries from him.

"Can you lead me to her room, open the door for me so we can put her to bed already." I said.

He nodded and started down the hall. I hugged Noodle close to me, careful not to stir her awake or lose my hold of her. I couldn't help but remember the dream while doing this.

Going down the halls I could tell that the entire house was decked out fancy now. It wasn't just the entry, everything looked new and different. I was happy though to see that Noodle's room was still the same as it was before. Not when it was all torn up but when she was still living in it. Hopefully that meant my room was still untouched by the fancy new decor.

Russel pulled the covers up for me as I laid Noodle down on her bed. He pulled them back over her as she shifted into a more comfortable position. A smile falling across her sleeping face as she found the right position. I smiled down at her before Russel and I left. Closing the door quietly.

I stretched out once we were down the hall from her room. Relaxing the ache of exhaustion and tension. I could calm down a bit now. even if Kong was done up all fancy now it still was home to us, it was a place we could unwind at least a little.

Though there was something suspicious floating about the studios. I couldn't figure out what though.

Russel, Murdoc and I were sitting in a new edition to the house. One of the many empty rooms in the studios had been converted into a family room with a fireplace. Russel had started a small fire and we were all sitting in one of the big couches.

"I really want to know who did this to Kong." Murdoc said, glaring at a corner of the room. He sounded more like he was talking to himself.

"Yeah man, whoever it was they went a little overboard." Russel said.

"I dun know. It doesn't seem like that much." I said, scratching my head.

"You haven't looked through the studios, face ache." Murdoc said.

I blinked at him, surprised. "When'd ya look round' the studios?"

"Before we came in here you dullard." He snapped.

"Huh?" I said.

"We offered ya to come with us but you just sat there staring at the fire." Russel said.

I gave them a face, "what are you talking about. I don't remember that at all."

Murdoc shook his head.

"I believe ya now Muds." Russel said, looking over at Murdoc with a surprised look on his face.

"Now we just need Noodle to believe us." Murdoc mumbled.

"What?" I asked, feeling even more lost then before. Had I took something and not noticed it? Maybe I forgot that I took something.

"She doesn't believe you?" Russel asked, ignoring my asking of what was going on.

"Apparently not, even though she should have figured it out on her own by now." Murdoc eyed me, a blank look on his face. Which for Murdoc still looked evil.

"What are you guys talking about?" I snapped, get angry that they were obviously hiding something from me.

"I'm surprised she hasn't, beein' that… it's obvious." Russel said.

"She just doesn't want to believe it, though it's obvious she feels the same." Murdoc said.

"_What the 'ell ah' ya talking bout?"_I yelled. Frustrated by not being able to know.

They both looked at me, shocked at my yelling.

Then something hit my head, I flinched, rubbing at where it hit. I shot a glare over at Murdoc.

"Don't yell so loud you little fag't." He snapped.

Russel laughed, the sound boomed louder then my yell. Murdoc stood and approached Russel, glaring him down. Russel just rose an eyebrow.

"Do ya really wanna fuck with me Muds." He said, standing up. He towered over Murdoc who shrunk back in fear. Shaking his head.

Russel chuckled and I laughed.

Murdoc's shoulders tensed up, a glare falling across his face. He made a sound close to a growl. "You all want to laugh at me again?" He asked sarcastically.

Russel and I passed a glance at each other then sputtered out more laughter.

"Alright then." Murdoc launched himself at Russel. Attempting to throw himself straight into his head. But instead he just hit Russel's stomach and bounced right off him. Hitting the ground with a painful sounding thud.

I busted out laughing again, slapping my knee.

Murdoc stood back up, if you looked hard enough you could see smoke rising from his head. He was pissed.

"Go ahead, try i' again Murdoc!" I said through laughter.

Instead of going for Russel's face again he just sneered, snickering as he brought his leg up and kicked Russel in any man's soft spot.

Russel immediately fell back, making a pained noise. Murdoc started laughing at the pain. "Don't laugh at me again lards." He snapped.

Russel glared up at him, "your dead shit now." He stood back up, the pain already gone.

Murdoc looked up at him as he glared down at him ominously. He rose his fist, punching his other hand. Murdoc gulped, then made a move to run but didn't move quick enough. Russel grabbed him by his inverted cross necklace and pulled him back. Murdoc choked on the golden chain before being slung back into Russel where he fired a punch at him.

I was waiting anxiously on the edge of the couch for the collision of Russel's big fist and Murdoc's green face when a small cough was heard. Pausing the beat down.

All three of us looked up at the doorway.

Noodle was standing there, drowning in an old shirt of mine, that I had no idea how she found, and a pair of her own pajama shorts.

"I fought ya were seepin' Noods?" I said, sitting back on the couch normally. Russel lowered his punching fist but grabbed Murdoc's shirt to hold him place. Obviously still planning on beating him.

Noodle looked over at Murdoc and Russel with a confused face then shook her head and looked back at me. "Can you just come with me for a minute?" She asked.

I gave her a blank face but nodded and stood up, following her around the corner.

I found Noodle seated on one of the many velvet couches in the hallway. She was rubbing her bare legs, obviously cold.

I sat down next to her. "wha's up Noodle?" I asked.

She yawned, stretching out and shifting so she was laying against my shoulder. "Well for one… you guys could wake up the dead for how loud you are."

"Sorry." I muttered. "Russel and Murdoc ah' gettin inta a fight again."

"I saw… Second. I'm freezing. I don't know why but I keep waking up from being so cold."

I sighed, "Change into somefing warmer n get more blankets? By the way, where'd ya find that old shirt of mine?"

She pulled on the hem of my shirt, looking down at it. "It was already in my drawer. I guess I borrowed it before." She said. "And I can't find any blankets." She yawned again.

I pat her arm, then stood up. She sat up right, wobbling slightly with the fatigue.

"Go back to ya room. I'll get ya some more blankets." I said.

She looked at me like a sad puppy.

"What?" I asked, confused by her reaction.

She shook her head, "nothing." Then stood up and started back to her room. I watched her recede down the hall in confusion. What was that for?

I shook my head too, clearing the thought from my head and refocusing on what I had to do. Find some more blankets. I decided to go down the hall that would take me past the family room too. Just so I could look in to see if Russel had pounded Murdoc to a pulp yet.

When I looked in both of them quickly looked up at me. Murdoc was smirking, an obvious bruise on his cheek. Russel just looked at me blankly.

"Aw, I missed his poundin?"

"You were too busy with Noodle." Russel said, laughing a little.

I gave him a confused look, he sounded like a little kid making fun of a boy talking to a girl. I just shrugged, "She wanted me to find her some more blankets. Oh and she says were too loud. Quiet down fellas."

Murdoc laughed, "Okay dumb ass."

Russel punched Murdoc again, sending him sailing towards the floor. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the door way. Continuing on my quest to find Noodle some more blankets.

It took me a while to find the blankets. There were a lot more cabinets placed around the studios now. But once I found them I realized I was near the carpark. Not to far from Murdoc's Winnebago, my room and the hell hole. I shivered at the memory of the last thing on that list. But forgot about immediately as I grabbed a couple covers from the cabinet. I stacked them in my arms and walked as fast as I dared back up to Noodle's room.

I knocked on her door before but didn't wait for a response, I opened it and walked in. She could have fallen asleep again anyway. But when I set the blankets down on the desk by her door I realized she was sitting up on the edge of her bed, looking out a window that hadn't been in her room before. She was completely lost out that window. Her gaze distant.

"Noodle?" I called her name but when she didn't respond I shook her shoulder.

"Hello? Ya there?" I waved my hand in front of her face. She finally snapped out of it and turned away from the window. Shaking her head.

"Sorry, I'm really tired." She yawned again to confirm that.

"I know ya ah'. I found ya some blankets though." I smiled at her, waving to the stack of covers behind me.

"Thank you." She smiled back at me. I waved for her to go lay down again. She followed my order and crawled back into her covers, laying down. I grabbed the stack of blankets and threw them out on top of her one by one.

"Is that better?" I asked.

She shifted around a little before nodding. "Yeah, a lot warmer. Thank you 2D."

"No problem." I turned, heading for the door to leave.

"Wait." Noodle said.

I turned back to look at her, "wha's up?"

She was sitting up again, looking down at the covers and rubbing her hand over them. She looked lost again.

"Noodle, is every fin' okay?" I asked, realizing she looked sort of sad.

"Can you just. Stay with me for a couple minutes." She mumbled.

I looked at her worriedly, "Yeah, sure fing." I went to sit on the edge of her bed and looked at her. She was still looking down at the blankets. "Is somefink wrong?"

"No." She didn't sound so sure of herself.

"Ya sure? Ya seem really sad." I moved myself over so I was sitting next to her, back against the wall behind her bed. She shifted so she was sitting next to me too.

"I'm fine, just a lot on my mind." She glanced at me, an obvious frown set on her face. I rose my eyebrows. "And this place kind of gives me the creeps now."

"Why?" I asked, confused now.

"Just that it's so different, something seems… off too. I just get a really bad feeling when I'm alone somewhere." She said.

I frowned, "Nothing's really changed though Noods. Someone just decorated the place."

She leaned against me, using my shoulder as a pillow again. "I know, I just have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen."

I wrapped my arm around her, rubbing her shoulder. "Everyfin will be okay."

She shrugged, then yawned.

"Ya should try to sleep." I said, resting my head on top of hers and closing my eyes, I felt a pang of exhaustion too.

"Can you at least stay in here until I fall asleep?" She asked.

"Sure." I wasn't sure how much longer I would make it myself. I just hoped she wouldn't be up to much later so I didn't end up falling asleep in her room.

"Thank you. Again, I just don't want to be alone. I won't realize it if I'm sleeping." She shifted down under the covers. I moved from sitting next to her so she could pull her covers up. Then I sat down on the edge of the bed. Glancing back at her once to make sure she was trying to sleep. Her eyes were closed and I could hear her slow breaths. It wouldn't take her too long to fall asleep.

I felt my insides go numb with that weird feeling. I couldn't hold back a smile for some reason. I was just happy to think that she needed me, that she had chosen me over anyone else to keep her company when she was uncomfortable. I wanted to protect her and she wanted me to too.

But the numbness inside of me made it hard to relax enough to not be moving around to much. I slipped down off the edge of her bed as carefully as I could. Trying to not stir her.

"Don't leave yet." I heard her mumble, she was close to sleep. Her voice was thick with it making her words sound almost like whine.

"I'm still here." I said from the floor.

"Good." Her voice was really quiet. I could barely hear it.

I laid down on the floor, spreading my arms out behind me and yawning myself. I stared up at her ceiling which was covered in random posters and drawings. Though I couldn't make sense of any of them all the bright colors even if dulled by the night were very distracting. I was trying to decipher what each one said when I heard a soft snore from the bed. Noodle was out.

I sat up quick and glanced over the bed, just double checking that she really was asleep.

"Well I guess I could wait out a little to make sure she really is asleep for the night." I whispered to myself. Then laid back down on the floor. Listening to her soft snoring.

I waited for a couple minutes, relaxing against her bed. I could hear dulled down yelling and banging from downstairs. Whatever Russel and Murdoc were doing down there didn't sound so good. I wondered if Murdoc was getting another beating. I also was seriously wondering what the two were hiding from me. Obviously Noodle knew too, so all three of my band mates decided they wanted to keep something from me. It was getting extremely annoying.

I considered asking Noodle tomorrow, if I was lucky she would tell me but I doubted she would. I didn't know what to think of what everyone was saying. I knew just asking wouldn't get them to talk, whatever it was it had to be something to do with that weird feeling I kept getting around Noodle. Russel had said it was something to do with feeling the same. Did Noodle get that weird feeling too? I again didn't want to ask, and the fact that they figured out what it was before I could was really angering.

I sighed and stood up, I took a glance back at Noodle, whispering a good night to her before going off to bed myself. Deciding that I didn't want to bother with thinking about any of that anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so what do you think? Good.. bad? I actually kind of like this chapter for once xD I feel like it took a while to get it up so sorry for that. REVIEW PLEASE :D You could also review what you think of my freind's music if you take the time to look at it:) I would HIGHLY appreciate it:)**

**Thanks for reading, means the world to me:D**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: Long chapter. Hopefully that makes up for how long it took me to update lol.**

* * *

><p><em>4 am Kong studios <em>

A scream sliced through the night. I sat upright, instantly waking from my sleep. I had been sleeping for maybe and hour or two since it had taken me forever to actually fall asleep after helping Noodle. I blinked hard, trying to adjust my eyes to the darkness, there was layer of fear in the atmosphere. Not from myself as I was still to lost in confusion to what had caused that loud scream, if it was just a part of my dream or not. I scratched my head then twisted to turn on the lamp by my bed. It flickered before turning on completely. Bathing the room in an orange glow.

I stood up off the bed and walked to my door, opening it a crack and looking through to the car park. It was pitch black. I couldn't see an inch in front of my face. The only thing I could see in the dark was the white square shape of Murdoc's Winnebago in the distance. I opened my door all the way to throw in some more light to the darkness. Hoping I would be able to see more. I peered into the darkness. The orange light of my lamp bounced off the window of the door across the lot. I could tell that the door was open.

"Hello? Murdoc is that you out there?" When I saw a flicker of movement in the shadows.

I took a step out of my room, the ground was so cold it was painful against my bare feet. That's when I remembered I was only wearing boxers since I had been sleeping.

I heard a creak and I saw Murdoc's head peek out of his Winnebago, he had obviously just woken up also.

"You 'eard that too face ache?" He shouted.

I nodded, scratching my head again "What was it?"

He stepped into the lot, closing his door behind him and stretching, "Sounded like someone screaming."

No shit, I thought. "Where from though? And who?"

"To hell if I know. Why don't you go find out." He snapped.

I saw a figure walk through the doorway to the corridor. Finally the lights flicked on. Noodle was standing by the light switch. Blinking and looking even more exhausted then when I had put her to bed. I was hit with a mix of emotions at seeing her. Worry to see she was up and if she had been the one to scream, a pinch of annoyance that she wouldn't just sleep when I knew she was exhausted. Sad that she couldn't sleep.

I shook my head hard. "Noodle what ah' ya doin up?" I asked.

"I heard that scream, I wanted to see what it was." She said, looking around the car park.

"Why'd you come down here, it sounded like it came from the first floor." Murdoc said.

Noodle took on a face that was no different then an 'oh shit I'm caught' look. Then she said "I-I-I thought I heard it from d-down here." The stuttering made it obvious she was lying.

I walked over to where the two were standing, finding it pointless to stand all the way across the car park. Noodle looked over at me as I walked up to her and Murdoc. She gave me an apologetic smile, I just shrugged, not knowing what the look was for.

"Well it obviously wasn't from down here." Murdoc said, "Who's the only one not here though?" He snickered.

"We all know Russ is a heavy sleeper, he probably didn't hear it." I said.

"Or just didn't care." Noodle added.

Murdoc glared at the ground but nodded.

"What was the screamin'…" I asked, more myself. I glanced around the car park.

"Well maybe if we went upstairs and looked around we could find out? Dumb ass." Murdoc snapped.

I shot him a glare, Noodle kicked his knee. "Ow!" He snapped. Raising a hand to smack her but I grabbed his arm and pinned it down to his side, giving him a death glare. He froze, eyes widening and didn't raise his hand again.

I hid my shock at seeing him actually react to something I did. And not by pounding on me either. "Let's go." I mumbled. Taking the lead to the upstairs. Murdoc was the last follow and shut the car park door behind us, he was dead silent.

While we were walking upstairs it was still pitch black and took some good navigating skills to get around, I had Noodle walking up next to me to help. She pulled on my arm. I could see well enough that when I looked down at her I could tell she was waving me down to tell me something. I bent over so she could whisper in my ear.

"Murdoc is acting weird, since when does he let you push him around like that?" She asked.

"I 'ave no idea, it shocked me too." I said quietly.

"Weird." She mumbled. I just nodded.

We made it upstairs with only a few bumps and bruises, even though they were only on me. Noodle quickly went to turn on lights, I tensed a little when she ran down the hall on her own. Flipping on other lights so the entire floor was lit up. When she came back I quickly pulled her too me. Though Murdoc didn't notice and Noodle didn't seem to care. The scream had put me more on edge, and the fact that it was so early in the morning and everyone was tired and not ready to have to run or fight. I didn't want Noodle out of my sight or away from my side.

"I think we should wake up Russel." She said.

"How come?" I asked, "shouldn't we let him sleep?"

"I'd feel better if he was awake." She said, laughing a little.

I looked at her blankly, not understanding why.

Murdoc laughed, "Yeah I'd feel better if Russel was up to hide behind."

Oh, they wanted him to be around in case there was someone here. I wouldn't protect Murdoc but I could protect Noodle easy, we didn't need him. But I wasn't about to deny that I wanted Russel up just incase either. Not for protection but just because I would feel better if I knew he wasn't in one place while the rest of us were in another if there was something dangerous here.

"Alright. Let's go get him up." I said.

"Thanks 2D." Noodle said, grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hall towards Russel's room. Murdoc was following us and I could hear him scoff when Noodle had grabbed my hand. I looked back at him, confused. He just shot me a glare when I caught his eye. I gave him the glare back.

When we opened the door to Russel's room he immediately sprang out of bed. Woken up just by the door opening?

"Russel?" Noodle asked, surprised by his sudden movement. She let go of my hand and walked over to him. I clenched my jaw and followed her. Russel looked at the two of us from his bed, confused.

"Wha do ya guys want? It's late. I'm tryin to sleep here." He said.

"Sorry, we wanted to wake you up and come help us try to figure out what was screaming a couple minutes ago." Noodle said.

"Aw man, come on. It's Kong studios. Just because it's all fancy now doesn't mean it's not infested with ghosts still. It was probably just one of those. Go back to bed." Russel snapped, laying back down and falling asleep almost instantly.

"Wow. I feel like a fuckin' idiot. Can't believe I forgot about that." Murdoc said, slapping his face. "I'm going back to bed." He trudged off.

"Oh yeah." I mumbled, I glanced down at Noodle who had gone stiff.

I shook her shoulder, "Noodle? Ya ok?"

She grabbed my hand again without responding and pulled me out the door, closing it behind us. As soon as it had closed she fell against me. Putting her face in my chest.

"Noodle?" I asked again. More worry in my voice, my heart skipped a beat. "Wha's wrong?"

"I forgot about the ghosts." She moaned.

"Yeah me too. S'not that big of a deal though. They leave us alone fo tha most part." I said, rubbing her back.

"I know, just more that I have to think about." She mumbled, pushing herself up off me.

I twisted my head to the side, "Wha do ya mean?"

She shook her head, "Nothing. I'm going to go back to bed."

"Do ya want me to wait in there wif ya till ya fall asleep again?" I asked, I could tell there was something bothering her again, it had to be more then just the ghosts though.

She looked at me, I could see the green in her eyes from here. "No, I think I'll be okay this time." She muttered.

"Okay, well hope you can get back to sleep." I said.

"Me too." She mumbled.

I gave her a hug and mumbled good night before walking back down to my room. I flipped off the lights as I went. When I got back down to the car park I could hear music coming from Murdoc's Winnebago. I ignored it since it wasn't too loud like normal. But when I looked back at my room I was surprised to see the lights off and the door closed. But I just shrugged that off too, figuring it was Murdoc who had done it.

I went back into my room and went to sleep again.

_11am Kong Studios_

I could hear people moving around and banging upstairs but I didn't feel like getting out of bed to join them. After all the stuff that happened last night all I wanted to do was just lay in bed all day and relax. I had only just woken up also. I had heard Russel yelling at Murdoc, then Noodle screaming at the two of them for being stupid, something about not being able to make any sort of food without burning it? I couldn't imagine that since Russel wouldn't let Murdoc anywhere near a cooking utensil when he was around. And Russel was a good cook too.

I sighed and flipped over in my bed, pulling a pillow over my head and covering my ears. It helped a bit at muffling the noise but I could still hear everyone talking. I didn't remember the walls being so thin here. I must have forgotten about that.

Another problem with thin walls, you couldn't pretend you didn't hear someone approaching your door. I sighed and sat up just as the door was slung open. Murdoc stood there looking pissed off.

"Get up face ache!" He yelled, "Come tell Noodle to stop with this whining!"

I scratched my head, "Wha she whining about?"

"Food." He growled. "Get UP!" He slammed the door shut behind him, shaking my room with the force. I stared at the doorway in shock.

"Food? Wha bout food?" I shook my head and stood from my bed, getting dressed quickly.

When I got upstairs I found Russel, Murdoc and Noodle all in the kitchen. Noodle was in Russel's face and yelling at him about not being able to make an omelet the right way. Russel was holding a hot pan in his hand and had it raised in the air like he was about to beat Noodle with it. Murdoc was holding his arm wielding that pan down but was failing horribly as he was hanging an inch or two off the ground from his arm.

"Whoa!" I yelled, "Tha fuck is goin on in here?"

Noodle stopped yelling, Russel dropped the pan and Murdoc fell to the ground. All caught off guard by my yelling.

Once all the sound had stopped I could hear one of our old records playing in the background. _Tomorrow Comes Today _had just started, how were they yelling with that on?

"Russel doesn't know how to make an omelet." Noodle snapped.

"Your just picky!" He snapped back at her.

"Just make me breakfast already the lot of ya!" Murdoc yelled from the ground.

All of a sudden the yelling started up again. Louder then before.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed.

When they didn't listen to me I came up behind Noodle and grabbed her around the waste. She flailed angrily as I shoved her into a chair. I then dragged Murdoc over to the table and let him sit by the leg of it like a dog.

I then looked at Russel, pulled the pan from his hand. Put it on the burner and turned down the stove so it wasn't flaming as dangerously as it was before. I gave Russel a stern look that told him to go sit down by the rest of the band. He did and chose to sit on the other side of the table from Noodle.

I looked at all three of them, thinking that they all looked like five year olds. I couldn't believe I had to tear them all apart like that.

"Please, calm down!" I said.

Noodle looked down, "I just want an omelet. Is that so bad?"

"When your yelling at Russel for it, yeah!" I said, giving her a shocked look.

She sighed.

"You know all you had to do was tell me how you wanted it made, girl." Russel said.

She looked over at him, frowning. "Sorry." Her voice was a mumble.

"It's fine. Now do you want me to make it a certain way?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded.

Russel looked back at me, "There, happy? All worked out, no more yelling."

"The yelling will stop once I get my food!" Murdoc yelled from the ground.

Russel kicked him, "I'll make you your slop too Muds."

"You better lards. Now stop treating me like a little kid!" He snapped, standing up and walking out of the kitchen, "Call for me when the foods done."

I shook my head and sighed, "Since when am I the one to sort ya fightin' out? I thought that was your job Noods."

"Normally it is! Normally I have to yell at you and Murdoc!" She said with a laugh.

I nodded with a laugh too.

"Hey D, what do ya want to eat?" Russel asked.

"I'll make myself somefink." I said, going to the fridge and pulling out jelly.

"Toast? You should make me a piece too, that sounds good with an omelet." Noodle said with a smile directed at me.

"Sure fing." I said.

"Thank you."

I found the bread and popped two pieces in the toaster. Grabbing paper towels to put the toast on when it popped.

"So what happened last night." Russel asked.

"You mean with the screaming?" Noodle asked.

"Yeah, what was all that about?"

"Well there was a loud scream after a louder bang in the middle of the night. And it woke all of us up." Noodle said.

"Wait. A bang? What bang? I only heard a scream." I said.

"Really? It was the bang that woke me up last night. Then the scream made me get up. It was creeping me out." Noodle said.

"I didn't hear anything 'till you guys decided to walk into my room." Russel laughed, "After that I woke up a few times cause' I heard a lot of moaning."

"Moaning?" Noodle squeaked, I looked back at her to see she had tensed up. I frowned, why was she getting so scared at this stuff now? With all the crap she had gone through before this shouldn't be any problem for her.

I jumped when I heard the toaster pop. I span around and quickly fixed a Noodle's piece first. Then mine. I brought both to the table and set it down. Sliding Noodle's piece to her.

"Thank you." She said again.

"No problem." I took a seat next to her.

Russel brought her omelet over onto her on a plate and set it down with a glass of orange juice. "God Noodle, can't you make your own food?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course I can. I just like to mooch." She said.

I laughed and Russel rolled his eyes.

"Thank you though Russ." She said, taking a bite out of the omelet happily.

"Yeah yeah yeah." He took a seat across the table from me.

Wait, what about Murdoc's food? I thought, then realized I really didn't care. I was still made at him for throwing stuff at my head last night and the whole whale incident in the submarine. I didn't give two shits about the green Satanist.

"So do you know about what time you heard the moaning?" Noodle asked.

"It started right after you left my room and went till' I decided I had enough and got up to see what the hell it was." Russel said.

"Then it jus stopped?" I asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't figure out what would be makin that sound."

"That's really creepy." Noodle muttered.

"It kinda is. Reminds me of zombies." I said.

"Of course it does D." Russel said, Noodle laughed.

"Hey, I like zombie movies, wha's the big deal?" I said, shrugging.

"Nothing's wrong with it 2D, it's just funny that you'd think of that first." Noodle said.

"I guess." I muttered, then took a big bite out of my toast.

_1 pm Kong Studios_

Noodle and I were sitting in that new room with the fireplace watching TV when Murdoc started to yell.

"Where the fuckin' hell is it!" He voice boomed through the hallways, making us jump.

Noodle hit the pause button on the remote. Stopping the random show that she had on at the moment. I had no idea what it was but she had said it was one of her old favorites so I let her watch it without complaining.

"What is he complaining about this time?" Noodle asked me.

I shrugged, then stood and poked my head out of the door way, looking down the hall to my right. When I didn't see anyone I took a full step out and looked down the hall to the left. Shocked to see Murdoc standing right there, glairing at me. I jumped, throwing myself back into the room with a yelp.

"Well. Hi-hi-hiya Murdoc." I stuttered.

"Where. Is. It." He growled.

"Where's what?" Noodle said, appearing at my side and grabbing hold of my arm.

"If ya mean your food we never made it." I said.

Murdoc shot me a glare, "I don't care bout the food, where's my secret stash of poison?"

"What?" Noodle snapped. Taking a step back.

"Rum, whine, beer, alcohol! I had a stash full of it! Now it's just gone! WHO DRANK IT!" He yelled, directing the question to me.

"I didn't touch your stash Murdoc, I promise!" I said

"Then where is it!" He yelled.

"I dun know!" I yelled back.

Murdoc rose his hand, grabbing my neck and shaking me around. Choking me.

"Murdoc!" Noodle snapped and batted his arm away from me. I fell back a few steps myself, coughing and rubbing my aching neck. I pulled my arm from Noodle's grasp and went to sit on the couch, I felt light headed.

"We have nothing to do with your stash! Leave us alone!" Noodle yelled, then kicked Murdoc in the shin and slammed the door in his face. She mumbled some stuff in Japanese as she glared at the door angrily.

"Noodle?" I called, my voice was scratchy and cracked more then normal, "It's Murdoc, that's normal, don't need to get so mad?"

"I don't care if it's normal." Noodle snapped, "He had no reason to go and strangle you like that!" She collapsed on the couch across from me. Grabbing the remote and turning the show back on with an angry click on the remote.

She sat there with an angry look on her face, arms crossed and kicked back in the pillows for a while. I tried to ignore it but I couldn't, I was shocked by how angry that had made her. It was weird, she should have been use to seeing Murdoc torture me by now. Although she should have been use to creepy things by now too. Those couple years away from us had changed her quiet a bit.

After a few minutes of silence Noodle spoke up, "I thought things were starting to change, he seemed to be backing off of you after the whole whale thing in the submarine. You seemed to be standing up to him more. I guess nothings changed though." Her voice was quiet.

"Not really." I muttered.

She sighed.

I dropped my head back on the couch, it was throbbing now. I shut my eyes and tried to block everything out. Relax a bit and hopefully some of the pain would go away.

It didn't last long, the door was slung open and Russel stomped in. Making me jump. When I looked over at the door Russel had already sat down on the couch next to me. Sighing. I dropped my head to my hands.

"Wha's up Russ?" I asked.

"Murdoc's bein stupid again." He said.

"No shocker." Noodle grumbled.

"Somethin botherin ya, Noodle?" Russel asked her.

"Murdoc came in here and strangled 2D for no reason, looking for his stash that we don't have anything to do with. Now he's got a head ache." Noodle said, waving over at me.

I looked up at her, face blank. I was surprised she knew I had a headache without me telling her. Although it was probably obvious.

Russel laughed, "Well that's kinda normal Noods, why ya makin it a big deal?"

"Because he had no reason to do that." Noodle snapped.

"That's never stopped Muds before." Russel said, shrugging Noodle's obvious anger off. "Why wouldn't it be any different now?"

"I don't know." She muttered. Redirecting her attention to the TV.

Why was she putting so much concern to this anyway? She use to laugh with the others when I was tortured like that. It wasn't the first time I had been strangled. In fact Russel had done it himself before. Even if that was a long time ago.

"Why don't you go take something if you have a head ache D? Ain't that what you usually do?" Russel said, giving me a shove.

"He doesn't need to knock the sense out of himself every time he has a headache." Noodle said, I glanced over at her and could see that her brows were furrowed under her bangs.

"I'm gunna try ta sleep it off." I said, standing up.

"Good luck." Russel said, stealing my spot immediately by laying across the couch.

"Thanks?" I said, confused as to why I would need luck to sleep.

I glanced at Noodle once before heading out the door. I dared one last look as I walked away. Noodle had swung herself up to watch me leave, she looked hurt. I flinched at the look but kept moving. What was up with her?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oopsies, sorry for the language... Well hope you like :) Please review:) Thanks so much for reading:D**


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: Everything before this has just been laying the ground for the actual story.. So after this one… Well here comes the beast of a story that hopefully I'll be able to write xD Next chapter should be long too and explain a wittle bit :P**

* * *

><p><em>5pm Kong Studios<em>

I came around, waking up slowly for the first time in weeks. Nothing was banging around, no one was yelling at me. I had actually got enough sleep this time. Too bad it was just a nap.

I glanced at the clock.

"A four hour nap." I scratched my head, "damn." I stood up and stretched. "Wonder what I missed."

The sleep had worked at least, my head ache was gone. I felt a little more clear headed then I did earlier too. I had a lot I needed to think over, but I wasn't ready to sit there and think into things. I glanced around my room. It really hadn't changed at all despite how long we had been away from Kong. All that had changed was the dust piles packing in the corners and on all my keyboards.

I looked over all of the keyboards, all hanging on my walls. I had the urge to take one down and play one for a little bit but I didn't want to risk getting my headache back. Even if music had never been a cause for headaches for me. I didn't know if that headache was just a pain or a migraine and waiting to jump back into action and tear me to pieces.

I sat back down on the corner of my bed. I glanced over at the table next to my bed. My ashtray had been cleaned out, my light was on and the random toy sitting in the corner had fallen over. I ignored all of this as my eyes fell on the picture taped right above the table.

It was a picture of my ex. Paula.

Anger hit me like a brick. A lot of different emotions had came from that one picture but never anger straight at the girl. I grabbed the picture, crumpled it up and shoved it into my ash tray. I then pulled a cigarette from my back pocket and lit it. I didn't spend much time smoking it before I put it out on the picture. Burning it to the point where you couldn't tell what it had been before the small flame and ashes had attacked it.

It wasn't something I wanted to look back at anyway. Having that one tiny piece of paper in my room was the only thing that I planned on changing in here.

I couldn't even explain why I didn't want it there, or why I was suddenly so angry with it. I just didn't want to look at it. If need be I could put up a picture of someone else there. Maybe a picture of my family or something.

Maybe a picture of Noodle.

Wait…

Why did I want to replace my ex girlfriend's picture with Noodle's? I shook my head, storing the thought into the back of my mind to pull out later, thinking it was a key to that weird feeling that had never left the pit of my gut. In fact I could feel it now. Waiting to expand and consume me the next time I saw her.

Then I remembered the last couple minutes of seeing her, she was acting weird today. Really out of it for her. I shook my head again, she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. That was probably all it was.

A loud crack of thunder boomed through the house. Making every thing in my room shake violently. About two seconds later the lights went out. Throwing me into pitch blackness. I stared blankly in front of me.

"Damn it." I muttered.

I blindly ran my hand over the top of my desk, searching for my lighter. I nearly knocked it off the edge when I found it but I managed to grab it and light it. Burning myself accidentally in the process. I gasped, the lighter dropped to the floor. I strained my eyes to try to find the lost lighter on the ground but gave up quickly. Knowing it was pointless to try to find it with my eyes. I felt over the floor, finding it again. This time I made sure I was holding it the right way before lighting it.

The small flame gave off just enough to light for me to see a bit. I stood up and walked towards where I thought my door was. I lowered the lighter to waist height so I could see the doorknob. I opened my door and looked out into the dark car park. Shivering when I realized the only light in the large open space came from the bunker.

I shook my head and quickly crossed the parking lot to the hallway door. Opening it quickly and slipping inside. There was still no light, I guess it wasn't just my room and the car park to loose electricity this time.

Another round of thunder boomed, making my jump. The lighter slipped slightly in my hands, I tightened my grip on it. Cursing myself for forgetting about the thunder. I quicker my pace to down the hall, finding the staircase. I wasn't going to chance the elevator in a power outage. I took the stairs three at a time, I reached the ground floor quickly. I stepped into the hallway, taking a moment to listen and see if I could hear where the others were.

The flame on my lighter went out. Pitching me into the pure blackness. I stood there awkwardly. Too far from either walls to tell if I was near a door or not. I felt lost in the blackness. I tried to stir the flame back up but it the lighter wouldn't light again.

"Fuck!" I snapped, dropping the useless lighter to the ground, it fell with a hollow thud. The fluid was gone, it wasn't going to light again.

I glanced around the inky blackness again, taking a single step forward, causing me to bang my knee against something. I cursed and dropped to hold my throbbing knee cap. Only to bang my chin on whatever I had banged my knee on. I stumbled backwards into something else which fell down causing me to fall with.

"Get off a' me ya dullard!" I immediately recognized the venom in Murdoc's voice and I quickly scrambled back up.

"Muds? Wha's goin on?" I asked.

"Wha do ya think dumb ass? The power went out!" He snapped.

"Ya but don't it usually come back on by now?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said.

"Do ya have a lighter on ya? Mine's dead." I asked.

A second later a swish was heard and Murdoc's face was illuminated by a match.

"That works too." I said.

Murdoc handed me the matchbox and I lit another one. Handing him back the box, he stuck in his pants pocket then gestured behind me.

"This place is fancy enough to have candles now, look and see if there's one on that table behind ya." Murdoc said.

I turned quickly, finally able to see what I had bumped into. I rubbed my jaw as I felt the pain of knocking myself against the wood. There was a candle in the middle of the table, nested in with a ton of pieces of decorative fabric and fake berries. I pulled the candle out and lit it with my match.

Murdoc had disappeared as I turned back to look at him. Then another candle lit a few feet down the hall. Murdoc stood in it's orange glow.

"Come on. Russel and Noodle are this way." Murdoc said nonchalantly. Turning and walking down the hall. I followed him, staying a couple feet behind.

Noodle and Russel were in the family room. Before I brought the two candles I was now holding into the room I noticed three tiny white screens illuminating the room. Noodle's gameboy and DS were on. It had been forever since I had seen those things. I thought she had grown out of them.

Russel was by the fireplace. Attempting to get a fire going. Murdoc shoved his way past me as he had fallen behind for some reason. He set the candles down on the table in the center of the room and went to help Russel get the fire going. I followed his lead and set the candles I was holding down by his. The four candles in the center had gave the room enough light that I could see Noodle sitting in the corner of the couch, her knees up and arms wrapped around them. She was also wearing her mask.

Her head rose when she noticed I was staring at her confusedly. "What?" She asked.

"Why do ya have your mask on?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Felt like it." She rested her head on her knees.

I frowned, not liking the answer. I sat down next to her and grabbed the mask. Pulling it off.

"Hey!" She snapped, reaching for the mask but I stood up and held it at arm length above me. She just glowered at me. Not attempting to get it from me.

"Give it back 2D." She sighed.

"Why not just get it yourself?" I asked, smiling at her.

She stood on the couch and grabbed it from my hand with ease. Then put it back on and dropped down to the same position she had been in. I could see from the set of her mouth that she was slightly annoyed with me for that.

The thought of her annoyed with me felt like a knife through the chest. I frowned and slunk away from her. Going to sit on the other couch and leave her alone to avoid pissing her off more. I dared one glance back over at her, her head was down. My frown sank deeper and I ducked my head down too. I placed my elbows on my knees and tied my fingers together. Supporting myself as I leaned forward. Staring down at my bare feet.

"Got it!" Russel exclaimed as warmth surged through the room with a low light.

"Ahh! God damn it Lards!" Murdoc's shout of pain came just as fast as the light.

I looked up, towards the fire place. Murdoc was cradling his hand to his chest. It was singed red, obviously from the fire. A look of pain was etched onto his face.

"What'd ya do Muds?" I asked hesitantly.

"What do you think I did brain ache?" He snapped, shooting me a glare. Then rolled his eyes and looked back down at his burnt hand.

I just shook my head and looked down at my feet. Despite my distance I could feel the warmth of the flames eating away at the wood Russel had put down. It was a little too much to handle for too long. Like staring at a camp fire for too long when its cold outside. Your face gets overly warm and your eyes dry up. Not that I would ever feel my eyes going dry again.

"Aye Noods. Why don't ya come ova 'ere and warm up?" I asked, glancing up at her after voicing what I said. She was too far for the light to do anything but cast ominous shadows across her figure. Obviously too far for the warmth of it too.

She shook her masked head, then rested it against a huge pillow on the side of the couch. Leaning her body into it. The position made it look like she was trying to stay away from the fire, if anything.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Russel asked, using his old nickname for her.

She shook her head again.

"Are ya tired?" I asked.

She shrugged in response.

"Just tell us what bothering' ya Noodle." Murdoc snapped, I glanced at him to see he had released his burnt hand and was now just sitting and staring at the fire. From where I was sitting I could see the reflection of the red-orange flames in his mismatched eyes. It made the Satanist look like he was down in the depths of hell at the moment, menacing.

I shivered and looked back towards Noodle. But didn't get any better a sense from her. With the mask on I couldn't see her face, blocking me from being able to tell if she was sad or angry or perfectly fine. The mask and the way she was laying on the couch just made her look upset.

I glanced over a Russel, he was looking at Noodle worriedly. His thick eyebrows set in a low crease over his white eyes. A frown placed on his mouth. All the creases on his face were casting large shadows, making the look more defined and dramatic.

I had the urge to go back to my room.

Noodle sat up straight, sliding down to lay at the other end of the couch. She crossed her arms over the armrest of couch and rested her head on top of her arms. A sigh escaped her, seemingly deflating with the loud expel of breath.

Well at least she wasn't sitting away in the cold. Without all the lights blaring down in the studios it felt very cold. At least to me. There seemed to be drafts blowing through the hallways.

"Lards, what are we doing for dinner now." Murdoc asked.

All three of us looked at him like he was insane. "What?" He asked as he realized all eyes were on him.

"Why ah' ya thinking' bout food ite now?" I asked.

"I'm hungry." He snapped.

Russel started laughing. "Of course you are. Anyone else hungry?"

"Now t'at ya mention it, I am sorta hungry." I said, then looked over at Noodle.

She just nodded.

"Well since we ain't gunna get anywhere tryin to cook something how about we go out?" Russel asked.

This time all eyes were on him.

"Do ya member the last time we went to a restaurant Russ?" I asked, remembering getting kicked out of some fancy restaurant somewhere in America on our world tour because Murdoc had been throwing food at someone and scaring the rest of them.

"I think we can handle it by now." Russel said.

I shrugged, "As long as Muds can handle himself, then I dun care."

Noodle nodded back.

Murdoc was glairing at all of us, "I know how to handle myself in a restaurant. That last time was just cause' the service sucked and that kid was giving me dirty looks." Murdoc snapped.

"Yeah cause' you broke her toy and stepped on her foot… and she was five." Noodle added in, her voice nonchalant.

"Oh yeah. Forgot bout that." Murdoc said with a snicker.

I sighed. "Where were ya thinking a goin' Russ?" I asked.

"I have an idea." He said with a wiry smile.

Noodle pushed her mask up, showing her face. I glanced at her to see the shock in her teary eyes.

Two things hit me at once. One she was really upset about something. Two, she knew what Russel was planning and knew it was a bad idea. Great.

Russel had us all packed into a random car found in the car park. I had no idea where the car had came from and I wasn't going to ask. The fact that the keys were on top of the car and it still worked fine was all that mattered to me.

Murdoc was sitting in the passenger seat while Russel drove, Noodle and I were in the back. That gap in between us that was the middle seat was bothering me way more then necessary as the car drove down the long winding drive way to get out of Kong studios. I kept glancing down at the leather seat like something was going to materialize out of thin air in that spot. Then my eyes drifted over to Noodle. She was staring out the window, at least I thought she was judging by the way she held her head on her fist, facing the window. She was still wearing that mask.

I thought back to the submarine when we had switched our masks, trying to trick Murdoc. She had been so much happier then. Now she seemed to be almost depressed. I really wanted to ask what was going on but I was still worried she was upset with me. Not that she would say anything with anyone else (or rather Murdoc) around.

I tore my eyes away from her, but again my gaze caught her hand. laying limply at her side, palm up and fingers splayed out. I felt my own hand twitch with the ache to grab her hand, I wanted to try to make her feel better, but I didn't see how holding her hand in the car would do anything but make things awkward.

I glanced back up out the windows just in time to see the car pass through the iron gates at the end of the drive way. We were now on the road, it was surrounded by trees, there branches reaching into the black stormy sky like hands from hell. As we passed under the strangely bare branches the sound of the pounding rain increased. Drowning out the low music playing on the speakers quietly. No one had made a motion earlier to find something to listen to, maybe because they knew we wouldn't be able to hear it anyway.

I got a chill like I always did when we went down this road, it was so empty and remote. Just like Kong studios it's self but when you were inside it didn't feel like it was lost in the middle of nowhere. This long gravel road twisting through the gnarled forest only proved it once you got out of the graveyard and metal gate of Kong. To anyone who was to stumble upon this road they would more then likely look at it as something out of a horror movie and quickly get away. I couldn't imagine even the brave venturing too far down this path without knowing what was at the end. Even if they did I didn't think anyone would be that willing to go through such an ominous forest just to get to an abandon cemetery and a an old haunted building.

It was only to us Gorillaz that we could look at the place as home, no matter how terrifying it was.

_Home._

That really was what Kong was again. We were finally together under one rough, most of the patches that had pulled us apart had passed and we could finally call ourselves a family. One big screwed up family that shouldn't even be shared with the image of normal family. No, we were exactly what our band name stated, Gorillaz. The Gorillaz family.

This thought sunk in, escaping my thoughts but leaving a warm feeling inside me. Even if we were a bit rusty on getting along (at least as much as we did before) we would get there soon enough. Or so I hoped.

I finally looked down, dismissing all the thoughts as it was causing me to get a headache. I stared at my hands, clasped on my lap and inspecting the fabric of my worn out jeans. A roll of thunder boomed, lighting clashed and lit up the night. Noodle and Murdoc were the only two to jump at this. I held back a laugh at seeing Murdoc flinch like that but the shock of the sudden noise had also woken me from my reverie. Again realizing that Noodle was still depressed, and there was nothing I could do to fix it at the moment.

I looked at her. She shivered, obviously just a random chill similar to the one I had had a few minutes before as the car was toasty warm. Enough to mist the windows slightly against the bitterness of the stormy night. Noodle leaned back in her seat, calming down after being jumped from the loud rumble. She lifted her mask and swept at her eyes a few times before breaking down and just rubbing at them with the sleeve of her shirt. After that she lowered the mask once again and slipped lower in the leather bench.

_She's crying again. _The thought was followed with a deep set frown from me.

I was waiting for her to look at me as I had been staring at her since the thunder had crashed but she didn't turn. She folded her hands in her lap and lowered her head. Sitting as quiet as ever. I found the scene extremely saddening.

Her dark black almost blue hair blended in with night in the window behind her. Her white mask contrasting heavily against it and her dark sweater and dark grey stonewashed jeans only made the mask pop all the more. It looked so out of place. In fact the only non neutral color on her was the worn red converse she wore. But I was too accustomed to her wearing those to see it as colorful.

I gave up, I couldn't hold back anymore from trying to help. I reached over and rested my hand her shoulder. She flinched slightly at the contact but looked over at me. The mask made the movement look slightly sinister. I reached for the mask and pulled it off, she didn't protest this time. I set the mask down behind the bench and pushed the fringe covering her eyes away. Exposing her swollen red teary eyes. Her lip quivered slightly and my heart dropped. I knew then that she was holding back sobs with those silent tears.

"Wha's goin on luv?" I mumbled, keeping my voice low, quiet enough that two in front wouldn't be able to hear me above the loud drumming of rain.

She looked down, causing her bangs to hide her eyes once again. Yet I could still see the tears streaming down her cheeks. I swiped a large tear away from her cheek and wrapped my hand around her waist, pulling her closer to me. Finally filling that empty void in-between us. I hugged her close to me and she buried her wet face against my shirt. Her chest shook and she began to full out cry, keeping quiet all the while. I let her cry her quiet sobs into my shirt. I didn't care if it got soaked, even if we were all going out to eat. I just wanted Noodle to feel better and soon. It tore me to pieces to see her like this. The crying was even bringing tears to my own eyes but I wouldn't dare let those fall. Even if I could feel her pain at the moment.

"Wha happened?" I asked her as her sobbing started to slow a bit.

She adjusted herself so she wasn't stretched across the seat and nearly laying in my lap. She was now sitting pressed against me and using my shoulder as a pillow. She blinked a few times and rubbed at her still damp eyes. I wrapped my arm around her again, causing her head to slip to my chest and I rubbed her arm soothingly.

"I-I got a call well you were sleeping." She stuttered out, her voice quaking slightly with the lingering tears.

"About?" I pressed, but was still letting her take her time to explain what had her so upset.

"It was from one of my friends, someone who helped me after I got out of hell and found you guys." she shivered slightly as she spoke of the horrible place she had been. My heart dipped again and I squeezed her slightly, happy she was here rather then anywhere else, especially hell. "I guess one of the guys who helped me get away from those pirates that destroyed the boat I was one was killed. They didn't know who by or how but were pretty sure it was one of those pirates." Noodle said, voice still shaky. I thought back to all of the events of the story she had explained down in the submarine. I was wondering how much this guy had done.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, understanding why death would upset her but not this much. I knew she had handled people dying many times before with out this big of a scene.

"We.. We got really close over that time I had been with him." She muttered. "For the longest time we were inseparable. I promised him I would see him again when we parted ways on that boat. I never thanked him for everything he did." She began to sob again.

I hugged her, completely understanding why she was so upset now. Although I had gotten a bad feeling in the pit of my gut when she explained that she was close to him. Now it was gone and I just wanted to make it all stop. I wanted to her to stop crying and put on that happy face again. But I knew it wouldn't happen that fast. I had dealt with death of close friend's many times myself. Hell, just leaving them for so long to work on the band had me nearly as sad as she was now.

"I'm so sorry Noodle." I whispered. "But ya can't change wha's happened, it must've been his time if God ended it now. I'm sure he'll be in a betta place for helpin'… ya so much." I had to catch myself before saying something a little to endearing to her, I wanted to help, not go over board by calling her an angel. Even if she was in my eyes.

"I know." She mumbled, slowing down in her sobs once again.

"I understand that yur hurtin' over this, luv, but ya should try to forget bout' it for now. Just so ya can enjoy our dinner outta the house." I said, hoping that I wouldn't hit a nerve for asking her to forget. I could imagine her getting mad about that.

"Yeah, I'll try too." She mumbled, drying her eyes on her black sweater. "This doesn't happen that often." She laughed a little, although her voice was still thick from the sobbing.

I gave her a gap toothed smile at that. Happy to see she was trying. "It sure doesn'." I said.

She laughed again, this one more genuine her face lighting up a bit. She twisted and wrapped her arms around my torso in an awkward hug. "Thank you 2D, I don't know what I'd do without you."

That weird feeling quickly consumed me, making my heart flutter and my cheeks go red slightly. But this time it didn't bother me like it always did, I sort of liked the feeling this time. I hugged her back. "Anytime luv."

I had no doubt in my mind. Russel was crazy.

He had brought the four of us to some extremely fancy restaurant. It was fancy enough to have a French name that not even Noodle could pronounce despite her fluency in many different languages. When we walked in I became flustered to see all the tuxedos and fancy long dresses filling the dinning rooms. I looked at Russel, then down at my own clothes. A gray t-shirt of a waffle diving for a volley ball and yelling pancake. Torn up jeans and black torn up converse. My cheeks went red.

"Ya coulda told us it was a formal place, Russ." I said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind wearing a dress." Noodle said. I glanced at her as she said this and she smiled at me. I felt my face grow hotter as I imagined her in a dress and I looked down. Closing my eyes tight to try to stop thinking about it.

"Sorry guys, I didn't think it was this fancy." He said.

Murdoc snorted and rolled his mismatched eyes, "Like I give two shits about that. People'll just notice us more then." He snickered.

I shook my head, both in response to Murdoc's words and to rid the last bits of the image in my head. I could feel my face cool off and I finally looked back up. There was now a waitress standing at the wooden pedestal, staring at us with wide scared eyes.

"Hello, table for four." Russel said with a smile.

The waitress just nodded hesitantly, obviously afraid to deny the large man what he wanted. She then grabbed four menus and directed us to our table with a shaky "follow me."

As we followed the scared women back to our table Noodle slipped her hand into mine. My heart fluttered again and I glanced down at her, keeping myself composed despite that weird feeling bubbling up again.

"I knew this wouldn't be good. The waitress is already scared of us." She laughed.

I nodded with a smile, "I wonder how this'll end."

Noodle laughed again, I looked down at her and saw amusement in the smile on her face. She released my hand and a mix of relief and sadness hit me. But it didn't last long as she was just switching to hug my arm. I could feel my cheeks reddening slightly again. I really hoped she wouldn't notice.

Our table was in the back corner of the restaurant. I had a strange feeling that this was on purpose, trying to keep us away from the more formal customers. We weren't as important as the rest of them. But I knew that would change. Once Murdoc had his first drink, he would start gloating about being the best bassist in the world in the best band in the world Gorillaz. Then we would get some reorganization if any of these more well off people knew of our music that is.

I sat down first, Noodle stole the seat next to me, finally releasing my arm. I smiled at her, even if she wasn't still holding my hand or arm my heart was still fluttering. I could tell now what that weird feeling was, but I was still trying to tell if it really was what I thought it was.

Murdoc and Russel sat down too. The waitress ran off after quickly saying that our server would be right with us.

Noodle laughed a little, "I think she just doesn't want to serve us."

I nodded with a laugh too.

"If she's afraid of anything it's you face ache. You tend to scare people away the first time 'round." Murdoc said with a snicker.

I shot him a glare. Noodle backed me up, speaking before I could. "I'm pretty sure she was afraid of you Murdoc. Green skin and all."

I laughed loudly, making a few people around us turn to look. I could tell just by the atmosphere that they were judging us. I didn't care at the moment though.

Murdoc shot Noodle a hard glare, she gave it right back to him, an evil smile spreading across her lips.

"Do you want to test me Noodle?" Murdoc said.

"Sure!" She said.

I looked at her with wide eyes. Then looked back at Murdoc, "Ya lay one finger on her and your dead shit!" Both Russel and I said the same thing at the same time. But his face didn't turn tomato red after he said it. I hadn't realized what I was saying.

"See. I trust these two to protect me." She laughed.

"Face ache will go down easy, I'll just give lards over here some food and he'll be happy." Murdoc said.

I stood up, "Excuse me Murdoc?" I shot him a glare.

"I've beat ya plenty of times ya dullard. What's one more time?" He snickered.

"It it means protectin Noods then ya ain't gettin me down that fast!" I snapped at him.

"I'd like to test that theory. But not in a restaurant." He said, then snapped his fingers, "sit down ya dullard."

I glared at him but obliged. Noodle reached for my hand under the table, grabbing it and rubbing soothing circles into the back of it with her thumb. I relaxed a little and glanced at her, she was smiling at me again. I smiled back, unable to not.

That's when a waiter came up to our table. "Good evening." He said, "Can I start you all off with something to drink?" He asked.

Murdoc nodded, "Get me a blue martini."

Russel rolled his eyes, "Just get me a soda of some sort."

I opened my mouth to order a soda also but Noodle cut me off, "We'll share a bottle of champagne." I looked at her, shocked. She just smiled back at me.

"Alright, I'll be right back with those. Please take your time to order." He gave us an obvious fake smile then left.

I looked at Noodle, "Who gave ya the right to order for me?" I asked.

She looked at me with a guilt stricken face, "I wanted to share something with you." She frowned slightly.

My face went blank, "Oh, awrite. Why didn't ya just say so before e' came?" I felt my cheeks burn yet again. I looked down, leaning forward on my chair.

"I don't know." She laughed and squeezed my hand before releasing it. I smiled up at her as I was still bent downwards.

"Ack, you two are horrible." Murdoc said, sticking his tongue out in disgustion.

Noodle gave him a face, "How?"

He shook his head and rolled his eyes again.

"Awrite guys, what we gunna get to eat?" Russel said, cutting off the conversation.

I opened my menu, glancing over the food. I couldn't read anything on the menu though, it was all in French. I frowned at it nervously as it seemed that everyone else could figure out what they wanted. Crap, now I was going to look stupid again.

I pulled my menu up to block my face from Russel and Murdoc and looked at Noodle behind it. She glanced over at me and copied what I was doing with the menu.

"I can't tell what any of this is." I said, eyes wide.

"What are you in the mood for?" She asked.

I shrugged.

"Just get the same thing as me." She said, laughing a little bit.

"What are you getting?" I asked.

"Coquilles St. Jacques."

"What is that?" I asked again, only confused more with the French words.

She laughed again, "scallops in a special sauce."

"Okay." I murmured.

She smiled at me, holding back another laugh..

When the food came to the table Murdoc had already shouted out that we were a famous band. It got a few people's attention but not as much as he had wanted. Which made him all the more agitated then before. In fact the only person that was paying him any attention was the kid sitting at the table behind us. The kid was about five or six and kept pacing glares back at our table.

I tried to give him a smile but it had only scared the crud out of the poor kid. He started wailing to his mom about a scary blue haired monster. It had stung a bit but Noodle reassured me it was just because he was a kid and didn't know any better.

Now both our table and the little kids table had food on it. The kid wasn't any happier either. But had directed all his attention back to Murdoc rather then me. I was eating the dish Noodle had picked out for both of us happily. It tasted pretty good and Noodle seemed to agree as she hadn't set down her fork since the food had gotten here.

Then there was shout. I looked up to see a mess of ketchup in Murdoc's hair and a chicken strip slowly sliding down his face. Noodle slapped her hand over her mouth. Holding back laughter. I didn't bother to hold it back and started cracking up.

Murdoc growled and picked up two handfuls of the food on his plate and chucked them both at me and the kid. Whatever it was Murdoc was eating hit me in the face with a splat. It made the same noise as it hit the young boy. Who started laughing at this. Then more chicken tenders and some French fries flew toward Murdoc. A few of the French fries landed on me and got stuck in my hair with the ketchup. I looked back at the kid with a stern look on my face. He laughed and threw a heaping of mashed potatoes in my face.

I whipped them off angrily, raising the hand that held them to throw back at the kid as Noodle grabbed my arm. I looked at her with a cocked eyebrow, she knew I was going to throw this no matter what. Why was she stopping me?

She pointed back to the now laughing Murdoc. I smiled evilly and chucked it at him. It hit him square in the face, chunks of it going in his mouth. Murdoc stopped laughing and coughed the mashed potato out. A furious face settling on. He went for Russel's plate, picking up bones as Russ had been eating some sort of meat. He then stood up and grabbed my hair, pulling me up to a standing position forcefully and shoving the bones down my throat as I yelled in pain at the hair pulling.

I started to choke on the bones. Grabbing my throat and trying to cough them back up. Noodle stood up and started to slam my back, worry filled her features. Finally the bones came out. Hitting the table with a loud clang. I slumped back down into my chair, heart racing in fear. It didn't take long for me to react though. This time Noodle helped me though. She grabbed some of her food in a spoon and slingshot it across the table at Murdoc. Just as it landed on his shirt another heaping of mashed potatoes hit the back of my head. Most of it sticking in my hair.

"Damn it kid!" I snapped, turning around to look at the young boy.

"Stop the food fighting!" Russel snapped only as he finished eating his own plate. Now we were all done.

"Alright. No more food fighting." Murdoc said but shot me a glare and a devilish smile fell across his face. "How about physical fighting." He then launched himself across the small table and into me. Causing my chair to fall backward on the impact. We both hit the ground and Murdoc began to fire punches to my face. I heard Noodle yelling and Russel nearly growling at Murdoc. I tried to get my hands up to fight back but the way Murdoc was on top of me wouldn't allow me to get my arms up. I was screwed. Each blow brought another pool of blood into my mouth and hurt more.

Murdoc fired one more hard punch square into my nose before being pulled off my Russel. Noodle offered me her hand to help me up. I reached for it weakly, grabbing her hand just as Murdoc's boot connected with my head.

Blackness swallowed my vision.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah… looong chapter… that's why it took me so long to get it up xD 2D's shirt idea is credit to my friend Adam the Dominic :DD lol waffle doing a pancake xD volleyball reference if ya don't know**.

**ANYWAY. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :D I sure enjoyed writing it ****J please review:D thanks for reading 3**


End file.
